


Stellaire Potter Gilbert

by KarenKilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Lily Evans n'était pas très proche de sa sœur Pétunia, c'était un fait, en revanche elle était proche de ses cousins américains : John et Grayson Gilbert. Les deux hommes étaient même au courant du monde sorcier auquel elle appartenait, et ils étaient venus à son mariage avec James Potter. Ils échangeaient souvent des nouvelles





	1. Prologue

Lily Evans n'était pas très proche de sa sœur Pétunia, c'était un fait, en revanche elle était proche de ses cousins américains : John et Grayson Gilbert. Ses parents et les leurs se voyaient à chaque vacances et elle les voyait comme des grands frères, ils étaient extrêmement proches, tellement même qu'ils savaient aussi que leur cousine était une sorcière. Ils échangeaient souvent des messages via hiboux, et ceux même durant la guerre. 

Les deux hommes avaient même été invité au mariage de Lily et de James Potter dont ils avaient beaucoup entendu parler, surtout en mal, durant les années de Lily à Poudlard. Ils avaient aussi reçu des photos de leur petite cousine, Stellaire Potter, même si ils n'avaient pas pu venir la voir et inversement à cause du danger que ça représentait. Les deux sorciers étant surveillés, ils n'avaient pas voulu attirer l'attention sur les deux moldus et leur famille. Mais même en gardant leurs distance et en faisant en sorte de protéger les Gilbert, les Potter et eux restaient en contact. Mais un jour ils ne reçurent plus aucune nouvelle, après multiples délibérations les deux hommes partirent en Angleterre eux même pour en apprendre d'avantage. 

Ils allèrent à Godric Hollow et découvrirent avec horreur la maison détruite de leur cousine et sa famille. Ils examinèrent les messages laissés là et apprirent la vérité : Lily et James Potter étaient morts, pourtant ils continuèrent leur recherche. Après tout Stellaire était encore vivante, ils devaient savoir à qui elle avait été confié. Ils avaient au début penser à Sirius Black, qu'ils avaient rencontré et la dernière personne que James considérait comme un membre de sa famille, autre que sa femme et sa fille bien sûr, mais ils décidèrent que ça ne pouvait pas être lui, il les aurait prévenu après tout. 

Vu qu'il n'y avait plus personne du côté de James, ses parents ayant été tué durant la guerre, et il n'avait pas d'autre famille directe, ils eurent une horrible pensée. Pétunia Dursley. 

Tout comme pour Lily ils étaient allés au mariage de leur plus vieille cousine, Pétunia avait un an de plus que Grayson, et cinq de plus que John, mais Vernon Dursley n'avait vraiment pas donné envie de continuer leur relation. Ils avaient échangé quelques lettres mais ça c'était rapidement arrêté. 

Les deux hommes se rendirent donc avec inquiétude à Privet Drive où elle vivait depuis son mariage. Ce qu'ils y trouvèrent les firent trembler avec rage, la petite fille, le bébé même, de tout juste un an et quatre mois avait été mis dans un placard à balai. Alors qu'il y avait deux chambres disponibles pour elle, Grayson et John renièrent Pétunia et les Dursley de leur famille et de leur vie. 

Ils repartirent ensuite en Amérique avec la petite Stellaire, nommée ainsi ils le savaient dans un but d'honorer les deux parents et les traditions familiales. Du côté de Lily, les filles avaient toujours eu un prénom lié à une fleur, et du côté de la famille de James, sa mère venait de la famille Black qui nommait leurs enfants selon les étoiles. Ils finirent par trouver un compromis avec Stellaire, tout en étant d'accord qu'elle serait plus souvent appelé Stella que Stellaire. 

Miranda, la femme de Grayson, qui avait été informé de tout, y compris du monde magique, accepta volontiers d'adopter la petite fille et de l'élever avec Elena qui était du même âge à quelques semaines près. 

Stellaire grandit donc dans une famille aimante, au courant de sa magie, Jenna avait du être informé après que la petite fille avait fait voler une boite de biscuit près de son petit frère Jeremy. Et la jeune sœur de Miranda le prit très bien, plutôt fascinée par ce que sa nièce pouvait faire. 

Lorsque ses onze ans arriva, après beaucoup de discussions, elle décida d'aller à Poudlard pour voir l'endroit où ses parents biologiques s'étaient rencontrés et avaient vécu. 

Mais à présent la guerre était finie et la paix était à peu près revenue, mais surtout Jeremy avait besoin de sa sœur. Le temps était venu pour Stellaire Potter-Gilbert de rentrer chez elle, à Mystic Falls.  


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy Gilbert ne savait pas quoi faire ou même comment réagir. Cette journée avait vraiment été pourrie du début à la fin, de qui il se moque, ce n'est pas sa journée qui est pourrie, c'est sa vie. Depuis la mort de ses parents tout a dérapé. Surtout lui il devait bien le reconnaître, mais contrairement à ce que Elena pensait ce n'était pas simplement parce qu'ils étaient morts. Non, sa sœur n'en parlait jamais elle faisait comme si de rien n'était, mais Stella sa grande sœur, elle était peut être adopté et en réalité une cousine, comme Elena mais un peu plus éloignée, mais il s'en moquait. Stella avait toujours tout fait pour être là pour lui, elle ne l'avait jamais exclu d'une conversation ou de sa vie, elle ne lui avait jamais menti. Elle avait été là pour l'encourager quand il avait commencé ses cours de conduite, elle l'avait soutenu quand il s'était essayé à la guitare avant d'abandonner. Elle avait été là pour le consoler quand leurs parents faisaient passer Elena avant lui, et elle aussi mais elle s'en moquait.

Stella était une sorcière, une différente de Bonnie mais une sorcière quand même, une qui avait un taré après elle et qui avait passé son temps depuis ses 11 ans à se battre, surtout après ses 15 ans, quand le psychopathe avait obtenu un corps. Et l'an dernier, il avait été mort d’inquiétude pour elle, il avait lu les journaux britanniques de son monde, et elle était recherchée. Il avait beau lui parler régulièrement grâce soit aux journaux reliés entre eux qu'elle avait crée pour qu'il puisse lui parler quand il le voulait sans attendre qu'Hedwige, la chouette blanche de Stella, fasse l'aller retour, elle le lui avait donné quand elle avait eu 13 ans. Le plus souvent il se servait de ça quand il avait besoin d'elle, c'était le moins risqué, il ne voulait pas la déconcentrer avec la légère musique et la lumière qui émanait de la paire de miroir qui lui permettait de la voir. 

Il avait donc des moyens de lui parler souvent, pour autant ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'il était inquiet. Elle avait passé un an en fuite, un an où il l'avait vu maigrir à vu d'oeil et où il avait vu les cernes sous ses yeux apparaître vraiment alors que ses sourires se faisaient de plus en plus rares. 

Stella était un sujet sensible pour lui et un sur lequel il ne savait pas à qui parler. Elena c'était hors de question, elle et Stella n'avaient pas une bonne relation à la base mais quand Stella était partie l'an dernier, le lendemain de son anniversaire Elena ne lui avait pas pardonné. Elena avait décidé que Stella préférait les sorciers et leurs problèmes par rapport à sa famille, Jeremy savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait vu à quel point Stella n'avait qu'une envie : rester, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Voldemort la voulait morte et il la chercherait partout, et si il y avait une chose que Stella ne voulait pas c'était que sa famille soit tuée par sa faute. Alors elle était partie pour combattre dans une guerre. Et même après la mort de Voldy, six mois plus tôt elle n'avait pas pu rentrer. Trop de mangemorts au large et pas suffisamment de personne de confiance pour se charger des arrestations. 

Alors Jeremy avait attendu, il savait que ce qu'elle faisait était bien plus dangereux que ce qu'elle avait fait l'an passé, mais elle lui avait promis qu'elle ferait tout pour rester en vie, et elle l'avait fait. A des moments il s'était demandé comment elle était encore vivante, soit après qu'elle ait été gravement blessée ou après un coup particulièrement risqué et stupide, qu'elle pensait nécessaire. Ce qui l'énervait c'est que le plus souvent elle avait raison. 

Mais là il ne voulait plus attendre, il avait besoin de la seule personne capable de le faire passer en premier, il avait besoin de sa grande sœur. Surtout maintenant que son autre sœur venait de le trahir et de demander à Damon de l'hypnotiser de nouveau pour qu'il parte à Denver. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle ne le ferait plus après Vicky, mais elle l'avait quand même fait, et il lui en voulait vraiment. Au point où il n'allait pas cacher ça à Stella, il savait très bien le point de vue de la sorcière sur le contrôle mental et il savait donc très bien aussi que Elena allait se faire jeter. Surtout quand il allait raconter que ça c'était déjà produit. Il avait presque pitié de Damon, presque, en même temps le vampire l'avait tué, et il ne savait même pas à quel point il avait de la chance que Stella ait été trop en danger à l'époque. Parce que guerre ou pas guerre elle avait eu envie de revenir à Mystic Falls pour faire la peau au vampire qui avait touché son frère. 

Heureusement pour la situation, Neville et Luna, deux de ses meilleurs amis, les deux avec qui elle chassait les réceptacles d'âme de Voldy, l'avaient stoppé à temps et lui avait rappelé au passage qu'ils devaient s'occuper d'un groupe de rafleurs qui se rapprochaient un peu trop d'eux, et qui s'en prenaient un peu trop aux innocents. Sans compter en plus le fait qu'elle n'était pas encore rétabli de l'attaque de Nagini deux semaines auparavant. Le poison l'avait vraiment affaibli pendant un temps. 

Prenant le miroir il actionna les runes et prononça le prénom de sa sœur, quelques instants plus tard son visage apparaissait, elle avait l'air fatigué comme souvent ces derniers temps, mais il la connaissait suffisamment pour voir qu'elle était soulagée et aussi heureuse, une partie du bonheur il le savait était parce qu'elle le voyait. La connaissance de ce fait fit naître un sourire sur son visage. Il voyait aussi l'inquiétude pour lui, il lui avait écrit un message un peu plus tôt disant qu'il utiliserait le miroir le soir même parce qu'il avait besoin d'elle.

"Hey, j'ai fait quelque chose et j'ai eu tort." Jeremy commença de suite

"Raconte moi Jer, qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Stella demanda en lui accordant son entière attention, il était toujours touché par ça, sachant d'expérience qu'en général Stella se concentrait toujours sur plusieurs choses en même temps.

"J'ai traîné avec Tyler aujourd'hui, mais comme tu le sais c'était pas vraiment la première fois. On a traîné ensemble plusieurs fois cette semaine, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour me changer les idées par rapport à Bonnie, quelqu'un qui jugeait pas, et Tyler avait besoin de quelqu'un qui ne lui reprochait pas le fait qu'il était devenu un hybride et qu'il était lié à Klaus." Jeremy commença à expliquer "Alaric et Elena m'ont coincé à midi, c'était une intervention parce que j'ai été viré de mon boulot au Grill. J'ai invité Tyler chez nous, parce que je lui fais confiance, et même après ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui je ne regrette pas ma décision. Il a besoin de soutien, pas que tout le monde le rejette pour quelque chose qu'il ne contrôle pas."

"Tu sais que tu as pas besoin de me convaincre de ça Jeremy, je suis d'accord avec toi Tyler a besoin de soutien." Stella rassura pour tranquilliser son frère, elle voulait qu'il en vienne au fait, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, elle n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'elle voyait dans le regard de Jeremy, ça lui faisait penser à ses yeux après sa première année à Poudlard. C'était une expression qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu voir dans les yeux de son frère. 

"Ouais, je porte un bracelet de veine de Vénus, et Tyler me l'a enlevé pendant que Klaus se servait de moi pour envoyer un message. J'ai été hypnotisé pour enlever ma bague et me placer au milieu de la route où Tony, un autre hybride devait me rouler dessus. Alaric m'a poussé hors du chemin et il est mort, mais il avait sa bague donc ça devait aller. Il a mis super longtemps avant de se réveiller mais le pire c'est qu'il était toujours blessé, il n'avait pas guéri totalement, loin de là. On a appelé les urgences, mais là Tony a débarqué et il a hypnotisé les infirmiers à partir. Il voulait être invité à l'intérieur. 

Alaric allait mourir si il ne recevait pas de soin alors j'ai tué Tony, j'aurai pu le faire de manière temporaire uniquement mais je l'ai décapité." Jeremy expliqua

Il était en larmes à la fin et Stella sentit son cœur se briser, c'était son petit frère, le même qui était venu dans sa chambre pour fuir les monstres, à qui elle avait parlé des dragons et des sirènes. Celui pour qui elle avait cassé le nez de Tyler quand le fils du maire était allé trop loin dans ses moqueries. Celui qu'elle s'était jurée de protéger, mais elle n'avait pas été là, et il avait failli se faire tuer. 

"Pourquoi ?" Stella demanda en gardant son calme comme elle l'avait appris avec le professeur Flitwick, elle avait des émotions et ne les fuyait pas, mais elle avait appris à compartimenter, la guerre en particulier l'avait poussé à réagir ainsi. Elle analysait le problème et ensuite elle explosait, elle n'y arrivait pas toujours mais elle essayait, et là tout de suite Jeremy avait besoin qu'elle soit calme, pas qu'elle explose. 

"Pourquoi je l'ai décapité ?" Jeremy répéta sans trop comprendre où elle voulait en venir, mais appréciant quand même qu'elle ne lui dise pas que tout irait bien ou d'autres platitudes du même genre, mais après tout ce n'était pas surprenant, leur père n'avait jamais aimé les platitudes et Stella était pareille. 

"Non pourquoi Klaus voulait t'utiliser pour envoyer un message ? Qu'est ce que les trois abrutis ont fait encore ?" Stella demanda 

Jeremy ne put réprimer un faible sourire en entendant le surnom qu'elle avait donné à Stefan, Damon et Elena, il savait qu'elle ne supportait pas à quel point les trois pensaient qu'ils pouvaient faire absolument tout ce qu'ils voulaient sans jamais penser aux conséquences. 

"Stefan a volé les cercueils dans lesquels Klaus a sa famille." Jeremy expliqua "Comme Klaus arrivait pas à le trouver, il est allé voir Elena et Damon pour qu'ils l'aident mais ils l'ont pas fait. D'où le message via moi." 

Stella ne put retenir le soupir qui lui échappa, pas plus qu'elle ne stoppa sa main quand elle se plaça sur le haut de son nez, elle ne cherchait pas à cacher ses émotions devant Jeremy, il était une des rares personnes en qui elle avait entièrement confiance, qu'elle savait qu'il ne la trahirait pas ou ne se servirait pas d'elle. 

"Tu es en train de me dire que ce Stefan a volé la famille d'une personne qui non seulement est un vampire donc une espèce extrêmement possessive, mais qui est en plus un loup garou, qui le sont tout autant surtout par rapport à leur famille. C'est ça ?" Stella demanda dans un espoir qu'il lui réponde à la négative

"Oui c'est ça." Jeremy confirma, il nota avec amusement qu'elle se contrôlait pour ne pas dire une série de jurons, une chose qu'elle avait essayé d'éviter de faire devant lui, mais qu'elle évitait de faire tout le temps à présent qu'elle était la gardienne de Teddy, son filleule. 

"Pourquoi tu as l'air trahi ?" Stella demanda après un moment

A ces mots il baissa momentanément les yeux, avant de relever la tête pour voir l'inquiétude dans les yeux verts de sa soeur, ils étaient moins brillants qu'avant, un peu brisés peut être, pour autant il arrivait toujours aussi bien à y voir ce qu'elle ressentait, et c'était un soulagement. 

"Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit Stella. L'an dernier tu te rappelles quand j'ai changé soudainement ? Et que j'en voulais à Elena ?" Jeremy commença doucement, continuant après un signe de confirmation "J'ai assisté à la mort de Vicky par Stefan, mais Elena ne voulait pas que je m'en souvienne, de ça ainsi que de l'existence des vampires. Alors Damon m'a contraint d'oublier. Quand je l'ai appris j'étais furieux, et elle m'a promis de ne plus jamais le faire.

Ce soir elle a brisé sa promesse. Damon est venu me voir pour me contraindre à aller à Denver, sauf que ça n'a pas marché parce que après ce qui c'était passé plus tôt je m'étais mis à boire de la veine de Vénus, pas simplement à en porter. Je sais que ce que j'ai fait n'était pas bien, je sais ça, je lui ai dit que j'en pouvais plus de tout ces vampires et ces problèmes, parce que c'est vrai. Je veux dire on passe d'un problème à l'autre en ce moment, mais ce n'est pas pour autant une raison pour faire ça." Jeremy expliqua avec frustration, il regarda avec inquiétude sa sœur qui était silencieuse et avait les yeux fermés ainsi que sa main devant sa bouche. "Stella dit quelque chose s'il te plait."

"Je vais rentrer en Amérique, ma destination dépend de toi. Si tu veux passer du temps à Denver loin de tout le drama, c'est possible. Si tu veux rester à Mystic Falls reste, par contre tu bois de la veine de Vénus." Stella avertit

Jeremy resta figé pendant un moment, oui il avait eu envie de lui demander de rentrer, ça faisait des mois qu'il se retenait de le lui demander. Mais il savait que ce qu'elle faisait était important, il avait lu les articles par rapport à toutes les arrestations, elle lui en parlait un peu mais il voyait bien qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. Mais là elle lui disait qu'elle allait rentrer, qu'il allait pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras et l'avoir avec lui en permanence si il voulait.

"Tu rentres ... ?" Jeremy demanda surpris 

"On a arrêté les frères Lestranges aujourd'hui Jeremy, c'était les derniers membres connus du premier cercle de Voldy. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y a plus de mangemorts en liberté, mais maintenant les forces des aurors du ministère sont sûres et le ménage du ministère est en cours. Tout n'est pas fini bien sûr mais je ne suis plus autant indispensable, et je connais suffisamment de sorts pour ne pas être suivi. Donc oui si tu le veux je peux rentrer à la maison." Stella expliqua avec un haussement d'épaule

"Si je veux ?!! Non mais tu es folle ou quoi ? Bien sûr que je veux que tu rentre." Jeremy s'exclama 

"Alors Denver ou Mystic Falls ?" Stella demanda ensuite

"Denver, j'ai besoin de quelque jours loin d'Elena, je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ait fait ça, et quelques jours sans drama sont plutôt tentants." Jeremy avoua après un moment de réflexion "Tu pourras arriver quand tu penses ?"

"Je ne sais pas vraiment, dans trois ou quatre jours je pense. Je dois m'assurer de quelques affaires avant de partir mais après ça devrait être facile. Tu pourras voir Teddy en vrai comme ça." Stella dit en faisant un presque sourire, tout ce qu'elle arrivait à faire depuis la mort de leur parents

"Ce sera génial, je suis vraiment impatient. Tu seras seule à part pour Teddy ?" Jeremy demanda

"Je sais pas, Neville ne sera pas avec moi ça je le sais, il voudra être là aux procès, il a attendu trop longtemps pour ça. Luna j'en sais rien, mais c'est la seule que je vois faire. Les autres ont leur vie ou leur famille ici." Stella expliqua 

"Comment elle va ?" Jeremy questionna 

"Moyen, elle ne se coupe pas du monde ce qui est déjà ça, et d'un côté elle est heureuse que son père ait rejoint sa mère parce que Xenophilius ne c'est jamais remis de la mort de Pandora mais d'un autre il lui manque. Il n'a pas été le meilleur père, il était plus souvent ailleurs ou préoccupé par son journal, mais il était sa seule famille. Elle est plus dure bien sûr, mais franchement on l'est tous, mais je pense qu'elle va mieux depuis que ceux qui l'ont tué sont en prison ou morts, mais en même temps elle est un peu perdue aussi. La vengeance n'est pas vraiment la solution, elle ne ramène pas ceux qu'on a perdu." Stella dit lentement, réfléchissant à ses paroles avant de les prononcer

"Ouais je peux comprendre. La vengeance, ça change vraiment rien ?" Jeremy demanda ensuite

"Non, tu as pas moins mal. Je dois y aller, Jeremy ce qui est fait et fait. Ne te torture pas, ça ne changera rien, demande toi juste si tu le referais ou non et pourquoi." Stella dit en référence à la culpabilité qu'il ressentait par rapport au fait d'avoir tuer Tony 

"Merci, tu me tiens au courant ?" Jeremy questionna avec hésitation, il n'arrivait pas encore à y croire, elle rentrait à la maison

"Bien sûr, je t'aime frangin." Stella dit en éteignant le miroir juste après avoir entendu sa réponse

"On va donc en Amérique, Stellaire ?" Luna demanda en venant s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté d'elle 

Elles étaient à Grimmauld Place, dans le petit salon juste à côté des chambres et de la nurserie. Luna jusque là était plongée dans ses pensées regardant la rue et les quelques passants. 

"Tu n'es pas obligée, tu peux rester ici, tu seras toujours chez toi." Stella lui assura

"J'ai besoin de changer d'air, et puis tu as tort, mon père n'était pas ma seule famille. Pas depuis que je t'ai rencontré quand tu m'as protégé de Chang et des autres, tu es devenue ma famille Stellaire, ma sœur, Teddy est mon neveu tout comme Neville est mon frère." Luna dit calmement 

"Et tu es la mienne. Je vais réserver des billets d'avion, ce sera un peu au dernier moment mais je suis sûre qu'on va pouvoir s'arranger. Il faudra peut-être qu'on revienne pour les procès Lestranges par contre." Stella commença à planifier

"Pas la peine, je serais pas seul et vous n'avez pas besoin de voir ça." Neville dit en arrivant

Il avait les mains pleines de terre, preuve si besoin était pour qu'il venait de la serre, comme souvent après une arrestation. Ils avaient tous leur propres manières de gérer les choses, Neville ça avait toujours été en jardinant. 

"Nev.." Stella commença à protester

"Non, je sais que tu as horreur des salles d'interrogations et autre, tu as témoigné à plus de procès que tu as jamais voulu. Je serai pas seul, il y aura Fred, George, Padma, toute la bande ou presque. Je vous rejoindrais peut être après par contre, enfin si je suis le bienvenu." Neville dit avec un ton taquin à la fin 

"Tu seras toujours le bienvenue Nev, ne dis pas d'idiotie." Stella dit en secouant la tête

"J'ai hâte de rencontrer les Originels, vous croyez qu'ils accepteront de me montrer leur crocs ?" Luna demanda soudainement 

La question était tellement Luna, la Luna d'avant guerre que Neville ne put retenir un sourire et même les traits de Stella se détendirent. Oui les choses allaient changer, ils allaient tourner la page et prendre un nouveau départ. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Je sais que tu as en horreur ta célébrité, mais reconnais quand même que ça à ses avantages." Luna remarqua à Stella lorsqu'elles descendirent de l'avion, Teddy un bébé de six mois était porté en écharpe par la jeune femme aux cheveux ébènes, cette dernière secoua d'ailleurs la tête avant de reconnaître la justesse des propos de son amie. 

"C'est vrai que on a trouvé un vol bien plus facilement que ce que je pensais et que nous étions même en première classe. Le voyage aurait pu être bien plus désagréable si nous n'avions pas été nous, mais je n'aime quand même pas ça.  Je ne me suis pas battu pour avoir des privilèges." Stella protesta 

"Non, moi non plus. Mais je ne vais pas dire non quand ils me sont offerts." Luna répondit simplement en haussant les épaules "Est ce un tort ?" 

"Non, je ne pense pas." Stella nia en voyant un brin d'inquiétude chez Luna

La petite blonde avait souvent des doutes de ce genre, n'étant pas vraiment une personne normale, elle se basait sur ses amis proches par rapport à son comportement, écoutant leurs remontrances quand elle allait trop loin. Stella faisait de son mieux pour l'aider à ne pas offenser tout en restant elle même, elle était dans l'idée que Luna avait le droit d'être qui elle voulait et que si les gens n'étaient pas d'accord c'était leur soucis. Elle ne savait que trop bien à quel point les gens était changeant de même que leurs opinions. Sa mère Miranda lui avait appris à être qui elle était tout en gardant la tête haute, ça n'avait pas toujours été facile mais elle faisait de son mieux pour rester fidèle à elle même. 

Récupérer leurs bagages fut rapide, et rapidement Stella entendit une voix appeler son nom, elle se tourna dans la direction et vit son frère arriver vers elle. Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de savoir si c'était le vrai Jeremy ou non, il portait une chaîne en argent qu'elle lui avait offert pour le protéger. La chaîne était recouverte de sort de protection afin qu'il ne puisse pas être une victime de sort, ça ne fonctionnerait probablement pas face aux Impardonnables mais sinon ça devrait aller, en plus seul lui pouvait l'enlever. Il avait aussi la bague des Gilbert qu'elle avait vu si souvent son père porter, la bague qui lui permettait de revenir à la vie si il était tué par une créature surnaturelle. 

Le voir était un réel soulagement pour Stella, elle sentait un poids s'enlever de ses épaules. Il la prit dans ses bras, tout en faisant attention à Teddy qui dormait profondément, et la serra contre lui. Ils avaient été séparé trop longtemps à leur goût. Plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, et au cours de cette séparation ils avaient souffert beaucoup trop.

Stella nota avec regret les traits de fatigue sur le visage de son frère, ainsi que son regard un peu hanté, preuve de l'année écoulée qui avait été difficile. Malgré ces traces négatives elle était un peu surprise, en bien, de le voir plus musclé et plus grand. Il avait vraiment grandi, la dépassant d'une bonne tête à présent, alors qu'à son départ ils étaient à peu près à la même taille. Il était toujours son petit frère mais il devenait un homme à présent et elle était heureuse de le voir, ainsi qu'un peu triste. 

De son côté Jeremy n'en croyait pas ses yeux, oui il avait vu qu'elle n'était pas au top de sa forme durant leurs appels via miroir, mais là c'était beaucoup plus réelle. Elle était maigre, trop maigre même, ses traits étaient tirés et tristes. Elle portait toujours ses mitaines qui ne s'arrêtaient qu'à son coude, elles les portaient depuis la fin de sa quatrième année quand elle ne supportait plus de voir la cicatrice que Pettigrow lui avait fait pour prendre son sang, mais qu'en plus le long trait de couteau lui avait attiré des regards interrogateurs, elle ne voulait pas que les gens pensent qu'elle avait tenté de se suicider. Il nota avec inquiétude l'ajout de nouvelles cicatrices, en tout cas celles qui n'étaient pas recouvertes par les vêtements. Si il avait eu le moindre doute que les temps avaient été durs pour elle ils avaient totalement disparus. Mais à présent c'était fini, il allait tout faire pour l'aider à se remettre de la guerre, telle qu'il la connaissait elle avait du tout faire pour aider ceux qu'elle aimait, et arrêter les mangemorts sans vraiment se soucier d'elle même. Tout comme il savait qu'elle allait tout faire pour l'aider et le protéger, il allait l'aider à guérir de ce qu'elle avait traversé, et elle n'allait pas être la seule, il ne put s'empêcher de penser en voyant Luna. 

Il la prit dans ses bras après avoir relâché sa sœur et la serra avec joie, il n'était certes pas aussi proche d'elle que ne l'était Stella, pour autant il la considérait comme une bonne amie, et une envers qui il avait une énorme dette. Il savait très bien que sans Luna et Neville en particulier, sa sœur ne serait probablement pas là aujourd'hui. Il lui était donc reconnaissant par rapport à sa sœur et tout ça, mais aussi parce que Luna, tout comme les autres amis de Stella qu'il avait rencontré, ne l'avait jamais regardé de haut, pas par rapport à sa magie ou par rapport à son âge, non elle l'avait toujours traité comme un égal, et elle avait fait en sorte de l'inclure dans leurs discussion. A la grande différence des amis de Elena, à part depuis qu'ils étaient au courant du monde surnaturel, quoiqu'il était souvent mis à l'écart soit à cause de Elena, soit parce qu'il était humain.

"Vous avez fait bon voyage ?" Jeremy demanda une fois les salutations faites

"Oui, on a voyagé en première grâce à Kingsley." Luna répondit avec un léger sourire

"C'était bien, mais je suis contente que ce soit fini, c'était long." Stella commenta ensuite 

"C'est tout ce que vous avez comme bagage ?" Jeremy demanda surpris en ne voyant que deux sacs de voyages en plus de leurs sacs à main

"Tu oublies qui on est petit frère, ils sont enchantés pour avoir un espace presque illimité, et ils sont quand même léger, sinon ce ne serait pas vraiment pratique." Stella expliqua 

Il secoua la tête devant ce côté pratique de la magie, oui elles étaient vraiment des sorcières très différentes de Bonnie avec sa volonté d'équilibre et de respecter la nature. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait pour tout dire, leurs magies étaient trop différentes pour qu'il puisse vraiment comparer, et puis contrairement à la magie qu'utilisait Stella il ne savait pas grand chose sur la magie wiccan, celle de Bonnie. 

"La maison est confortable ?" Stella questionna une fois qu'ils furent dans la voiture, Teddy installé dans son siège auto que Stella avait envoyé en Amérique via Kreature son elfe de maison. 

Après la bataille de Poudlard, Stella était allée à Gringotts pour présenter non seulement ses excuses pour ce qui c'était passé avec le dragon, mais aussi pour remettre l'épée de Godric Griffondor comme promis. Stella en avait eu besoin avant c'était vrai, le gobelin n'aurait pas du la prendre ainsi mais elle avait donné sa parole, du coup elle la donna en main propre au directeur de la banque. Elle expliqua également au directeur pourquoi elle avait agi de la sorte, la présence d'un horcruxe dans sa banque n'avait pas été un sujet agréable, Ragnock, le directeur avait été furieux même. Ce type de magie était tabou chez les gobelins et le fait que Voldemort se soit servi d'eux pour en dissimuler un avait rendu les gobelins furieux. Le fait qu'elle l'ait combattu et vaincu, avait joué en sa faveur et était, elle en était sure, une des seules raisons pour laquelle ils ne l'avaient pas tué. Non pas qu'elle s'en plaigne.

Suite à cette entrevue elle avait été mise au courant des changements pour elle à présent qu'elle était majeure dans le monde sorcier. Elle était donc non seulement Lady Potter, mais aussi Lady Black, entre autre chose, mais elle avait aussi accès à l'intégralité de son héritage, qui était énorme, vu que les Black et les Potter étaient deux des familles les plus riches du monde sorcier, mais en plus de ça, beaucoup de monde lui avait légué de l'argent après la première guerre et pendant la seconde, et Nicolas Flamel ainsi que son épouse lui avaient aussi laissé de l'argent. Autant dire qu'elle n'aurait jamais à se soucier d'argent. 

En étudiant son héritage elle avait noté plusieurs propriétés dans le monde, alors plutôt que de les laisser à l'abandon, elle avait décider de les rénover si nécessaire, ou simplement de les nettoyer. Celle de Denver avait été nettoyé quand elle avait appris l'arrivée de Jeremy dans la ville et Kreature avait été ravi de s'en charger. Toujours heureux de rendre service à sa maîtresse. 

"Oui, tout était parfait. Il y avait un bon stock de nourriture aussi et même quelques plats déjà prêts. Tu as vraiment gagné la loyauté de Kreature n'empêche." Jeremy dit avec un sourire fier

"Oui, il avait juste envie qu'on l'écoute je pense et aussi qu'on remarque ses efforts. En plus je me demande si il n'a pas souffert du fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à obéir à Regulus par rapport à la destruction du médaillon." Stella expliqua "Mais je suis contente que la maison soit bien."

"Elle est géniale, elle vient d'où celle là ?" Jeremy questionna curieux

"Des Potter, je ne sais pas pourquoi par contre, ce sont mes grand-parents qui l'ont acheté." Stella répondit gentiment

"Combien de temps on reste à Denver ?" Luna demanda de l'arrière du véhicule, elle avait laissé Jeremy à l'avant vu que Stella conduisait. 

 "J'en sais rien, Jeremy tu as une préférence ? C'est comme tu veux, on reste et on part quand tu en as envie." Stella demanda à son frère après quelques minutes sans réponse

"Je dirai une semaine, pour se poser un peu et se retrouver aussi tout les trois. Je voudrais aussi un peu passer du temps avec mon neveu, avant de devoir reaffronter le drama à Mystic Falls." Jeremy répondit après un moment de réflexion

"Comme tu veux alors." Stella accepta sans soucis

Elle voulait revoir Elena et ses amis d'enfance aussi, mais là elle était énervée ainsi que fatiguée. Fatiguée des derniers mois qui avaient été dur, mais surtout elle était énervée par les actions de sa sœur, elle avait utilisé le sortilège de l'Impero une fois sur un gobelin, et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se le pardonner. Le contrôle mental était une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, ayant vu trop d'exemple durant la guerre et ayant entendu des témoignages horribles. Ce que les mangemorts avaient fait faire à leurs victimes parfois étaient répugnants, certains mages du Magenmagot, le tribunal des sorciers, avaient du sortir pour vomir. Même Kingsley qui avait été un auror depuis un moment avait pâli. 

L'idée qu'Elena l'ait fait subir à Jeremy non pas une mais deux fois était intolérable pour elle, ces quelques jours pour se calmer ne serait pas du luxe. 

Ils arrivèrent après un peu de route à la maison, elle était dans un quartier résidentiel, une petite maison qui n'attirait pas particulièrement l'attention, l'intérieur était confortable mais c'était évident que la famille Potter n'y avait pas résidé souvent. Mais bon, c'était bien, discret et il y avait fauteuils et lits. Tout ce que Stella et Luna désiraient pour le moment. 

Stella eut par contre la surprise de retrouver Hedwige, qu'elle avait laissé à Jeremy avant sa septième année afin qu'elle soit en sécurité et bien nourrie, ainsi que Berlioz, un chat noir que ses parents avaient acheté après sa quatrième année pour la réconforter. Stella l'avait nommé Berlioz en référence aux Aristochats, le disney, et Jeremy avait déclaré qu'à présent elle était une vrai sorcière puisqu'elle avait le chat noir, en plus du chapeau pointu (qu'elle ne portait jamais), de la baguette magique et du balai volant.

Berlioz était lui aussi resté avec Jeremy qui s'en était bien occupé, de même qu'Hedwige. Pour le trajet jusqu'à Denver dans l'avion, il avait pris Berlioz avec lui pendant qu'Hedwige faisait le voyage en volant. 

"Merci au fait pour la voiture. J'y avais pas pensé, Elena et Ric non plus vu qu'ils croyaient que j'allais chez des amis de la famille." Jeremy dit quelques jours après leur arrivée, comme ils l'avaient tous les trois voulu les jours se passaient tranquillement, avec des balades et des discussions à propos de divers sujets. 

"Pas de soucis, c'était pas compliqué à faire." Stella dit simplement, elle avait acheté une voiture à distance et avait fait en sorte qu'on la donne à Jeremy à l'aéroport. 

C'était la voiture de Stella au final, Jeremy avait la sienne à Mystic Falls, mais comme ça en attendant que les sorcières arrivent deux jours après lui, il était pas limité au bus et autre transport en commun. 

 

"Comment elle va vraiment ?" Jeremy demanda à Luna deux jours avant leur retour à Mystic Falls, Stella était sortie pour prendre un peu l'air avec Teddy qui était dans sa poussette.

"Mal, mais tu le savais déjà. Elle t'a dit pour ce qu'elle a découvert le jour de la bataille de Poudlard ?" Luna demanda sérieusement 

"Pour ce qu'il y avait dans sa cicatrice ? Oui elle me l'a dit avant hier." Jeremy dit en fermant les poings de colère

Sa sœur ne lui avait jamais dit en détail ce qui c'était passé lors de la bataille de Poudlard, il avait remarqué qu'elle avait l'air plus dévasté et horrifié qu'avant mais il l'avait attribué à la bataille. L'idée que sa sœur était morte sans aucune garantie par rapport si elle allait revenir ou non,... ça le terrifiait, ce qui aurait pu arriver.. Il comprenait mieux maintenant comment elle avait pu autant comprendre sa situation durant l'été, il avait pensé que ça avait été dû au nombre de fois où elle avait failli mourir mais à présent il savait la vérité. Elle avait été tué mais elle avait choisi de revenir, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir se battre encore, qu'elle risquait de mourir parce que même si il n'y avait plus d'horcruxe, il était un redoutable adversaire mais elle était quand même revenu. 

Il se rappelait de la conversation et il doutait de pouvoir l'oublier un jour. 

_"Pourquoi tu es revenue ? Je me plains pas parce que je sais pas comment j'aurai pu continuer si tu avais été tué mais pourquoi ? Je sais à quel point tu en avais marre de te battre déjà à l'époque, je comprends pas.." Jeremy avoua en pleurant_

_Stella bougea de sorte qu'elle ne soit pas assise en face de lui sur sa chaise, mais à la place à genoux devant lui, elle lui enleva les mains du visage avant de lui faire une pichenette sur le front._

_"Aie, ça fait mal sérieux pourquoi tu as fait ça ?" Jeremy protesta en se massant le front_

_"Pour te remettre les idées en place, tu disais des absurdités. Oui j'en avais marre de me battre, parce que j'ai jamais voulu ça. Je suis pas une Griffondor qui est porté sur l'honneur et le courage, sur le fait de ne jamais fuir et tout ça. Moi je suis une serdaigle, j'aime passer mes soirées près du feu avec un bon livre, je réfléchis toujours trop aux choses pas importantes et je me pose des questions existentielles qui n'ont aucune réponse. Mais il y a une chose que je suis qui peut peut-être être catalogué comme une qualité de griffondor, je baisse jamais les bras, on peut aussi appeler ça être obstinée je suppose._

_Je t'avais promis que je ferai tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour revenir à la maison, pour ne pas te laisser comme les parents. Je pouvais pas te promettre de ne pas mourir ça aurait été stupide, mais je t'avais promis de me battre pour rentrer à la maison. Alors oui je me suis laissé mourir, mais c'était uniquement parce que je n'avais pas d'autre choix, parce que c'était le seul moyen, il n'y avait pas le temps d'en chercher un autre. Alors je me suis livrée et j'ai été tué. Tu imagines pas à quel point je le regrettais, mais je l'ai fait._

_Alors oui, j'allais devoir combattre, tuer et combattre encore après, mais si ça voulait dire qu'en suite je pouvais retrouver notre famille alors j'allais pas hésiter. J'ai regretté beaucoup de mes actions pendant la guerre, crois moi je regrette beaucoup de mes décisions, mais certainement pas celle de revenir." Stella avait dit sérieusement, avec des larmes dans les yeux et la gorge serrée_

Oui, sa sœur était une battante, elle avait tenu bon et il était hyper fier d'elle, mais il savait qu'elle allait pas bien et il voulait savoir ce qui se passait pour pouvoir aider au mieux. 

"Stella a du mal à avancer en sachant qu'elle avait ça dans le front, ce qui est compréhensible. Elle a mis un moment avant d'accepter que les décisions qu'elle avait prise avaient été les siennes et qu'elle n'avait pas été influencer. Elle a arrêté quand on a trouvé ce que Lily Potter avait fait pour la sauver, elle a crée une barrière autour de sa fille contre la magie noire, en gros l'horcruxe qu'elle avait dans la cicatrice ne pouvait pas la posséder ou quoique ce soit parce qu'il y avait cette protection. C'est aussi grâce à ça qu'il a pu être enlevé aussi nettement, sans conséquence pour elle, différents guérisseurs jurés au secret ont vérifié." Luna expliqua un peu, se rappelant vivement cette période "Elle a d'autres soucis, tu dois la laisser venir à toi à son rythme Jeremy. Stella ne veut pas te cacher quelque chose, elle a juste besoin d'un peu de temps avant de te les dire. Mais je pense qu'elle ira mieux, Stella est une battante, oui en ce moment elle va mal mais je la connais, elle ne se laissera pas abattre indéfiniment."

Les mots de la jolie blonde aux grands yeux bleus le rassurèrent considérablement, entendre qu'elle pensait que Stella irait mieux était un soulagement. Il pouvait affronter la suite mieux à présent, avec la conviction que Stella guérirait de la guerre. Il pouvait affronter Mystic Falls et tout ces vampires maintenant.


	4. Voyage et arrivée

Le jour du départ finit malheureusement par arriver, ils chargèrent la voiture, Hedwige avec eux vu que la chouette avait décidé de rester, il était évident qu'elle voulait passer du temps avec Stella parce qu'elle lui avait manqué, la voiture était donc un peu étrange. Trois jeunes avec un bébé, un chat et une chouette, autant dire que si ils se faisaient contrôler les réactions pouvaient être intéressantes. Ils avaient quand même de la place vu que toutes leurs affaires avaient été placés dans des sacs enchantés, du coup il y avait bien la place pour toutes les affaires de Teddy.

Le trajet se déroula plutôt en silence, si on oubliait bien sûr la radio. Les personnes dans la voiture étaient plongés dans leur pensée, Stella au volant avec Luna à côté d'elle, tandis que Jeremy avait décidé de passer à l'arrière pour voir son neveu. Il réfléchissait à la situation avec Bonnie, il savait qu'il avait merdé par rapport à elle avec Anna, mais il l'aimait toujours et il ne voulait pas la perdre. En même temps, il ne savait pas comment réagir par rapport au fait qu'elle avait su qu'il avait été hypnotisé par Damon et qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit. Il était un peu perdu vis à vis d'elle. 

Luna de son côté pensait à ce qu'ils allaient trouver à Mystic Falls, est ce qu'ils pourraient vivre en paix ou non ? Après tout ces longs mois de guerre, elle ne souhaitait que se reposer à présent. Elle ne regrettait pas du tout son amitié avec Stella, même si elle avait été en danger parfois à cause de ça, non elle ne pouvait pas regretter une des meilleures choses qui lui soit jamais arrivé. Parce que Stella était sa meilleure amie, sa grande sœur parfois, elle l'avait accepté entièrement et ne l'avait jamais jugé même quand elle se comportait bizarrement ou qu'elle parlait de créatures étranges. Pour la jeune femme aux cheveux ébènes, c'était juste qui elle était rien de plus, rien de moins.

Stella, quand à elle, essayait de ne pas penser au procès des Lestranges qui était imminent à présent, ou au fait que sa soeur après avoir voulu contrôler mentalement leur frère ne s'était même pas soucié de lui demander des nouvelles, rien, nada. La seule personne de Mystic Falls à avoir contacté Jeremy depuis qu'il était arrivé à Denver avait été Matt. Même Bonnie qui était supposément, amoureuse de lui, même si ils n'étaient plus ensemble pour le moment, n'avait pas envoyé de nouvelles. Alors oui, Stella était énervée, très énervée même, mais déçue surtout, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Elena en arrive à ce point. Il semblerait qu'elle ait beaucoup changé depuis son départ, non pas qu'elle lui ait parlé depuis, Stella avait essayé au début de contacter sa petite sœur de un mois, mais Elena refusait toujours de répondre. Stella avait fini par arrêter au bout de deux semaines, ça avait fait mal, mais elle n'allait pas continuer à essayer pour rien. 

Les seules personnes dont elle avait eu des nouvelles avaient été Jeremy, quotidiennement, Jenna qui appelait via miroir chaque semaine, en tout cas elle essayait, et pour finir John. Son oncle c'était fait beaucoup de soucis pour elle, et maintenant elle ne pourrait plus jamais le revoir, pas plus qu'elle ne pourrait revoir Jenna. 

Elle se força à sortir de ses pensées, elle ne pouvait pas songer à ça, ça faisait trop mal. Elle n'avait même pas pu être présente pour les funérailles, ça l'avait dévasté, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix si elle voulait protéger ce qui lui restait de famille des mangemorts. 

Elle se reconcentra sur l'amitié qui existait entre Matt et Jeremy, elle en était heureuse, Matt avait eu une vie difficile mais il avait la tête sur les épaules, il pourrait vraiment soutenir Jeremy. En plus le blond n'avait jamais fait les quatre volontés d'Elena, même quand ils étaient ensemble, ce qui était un plus pour Stella, surtout avec les actions de sa sœur. 

Il y avait aussi le problème par rapport aux originels, d'un côté Stella avait envie de tout faire pour tuer ce Niklaus après ce qu'il avait fait à Jenna et ce qu'il avait failli faire à Jeremy, mais de l'autre ça n'entraînerait que plus de violence. Après tout elle ignorait si elle était capable de le tuer, ainsi que des conséquences si ça arrivait. En plus ça ne changerait pas vraiment les choses au final, mais surtout elle avait envie de paix et de repos. Elle n'avait plus envie de se battre, non qu'elle l'ait jamais vraiment voulu, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. A présent c'était différent.

Etant donné qu'il y avait plusieurs heures de route entre Denver et Mystic Falls, ils décidèrent de faire le trajet en deux fois. C'était un peu obligatoire avec le nombre de pause pour Teddy, il s'ennuyait ferme dans la voiture, et en plus avec les dents qui commençaient à pousser c'était douloureux. En plus, Stella et Luna avaient aussi besoin de repos après les derniers mois de combat, les deux sorcières avaient été blessé à de nombreuses reprises et tout n'était pas encore guéri. Et puis de toute façon il n'y avait pas d'urgence, enfin si c'était le cas ils n'étaient pas au courant.

Ils s'arrêtèrent donc à un motel en fin d'après midi pour se poser un peu, Luna ne perdit pas de temps à aller marcher un peu, elle voulait prendre l'air. Stella quand à elle alla prendre une douche avant de mettre de nouveaux bandages pendant que Jeremy s'occupait de Teddy. Il était en train de lui raconter une histoire quand Stella sortit de la salle de bain, elle avait mis ses bandages seule, elle ne voulait pas que Jeremy voit les cicatrices et les blessures. Il savait qu'elle avait été blessé et qu'elle avait survécu, il n'avait pas besoin de voir les traces. 

Stella ne put retenir la chaleur qui envahit son regard en voyant Jeremy jouer avec Teddy, elle n'arrivait plus à sourire depuis un moment, depuis la mort de ses parents en réalité, ça avait été le moment où ça avait commencé à être trop dur de sourire, quand elle dut partir en fuite ensuite, elle n'en avait plus été capable, même pas pour faire semblant. Mais elle était heureuse de voir son fils adoptif et son frère ensemble. De voir le grand sourire sur le visage de Jeremy. Elle n'avait plus vraiment à s'inquiéter des mangemorts à présent, un de ses soucis par contre serait que Jeremy n'arrête pas de sourire. 

"Il est adorable." Jeremy dit en la voyant "Et il adore son tonton, pas vrai que tu l'aimes ton tonton ?" il demanda ensuite à Teddy en faisant des grimaces

"Tu es doué avec lui." Stella commenta en s'asseyant à côté d'eux sur le lit

"Il est génial, j'espère que le prochain sera tout aussi cool." Jeremy répondit avec un sourire

"Faudra le préciser à Elena alors, faire une liste de caractéristique pour avant la naissance." Stella répondit en faisant référence à leur père qui leur avait dit qu'il avait fait une liste avant l'arrivée des enfants pour dire ce qu'il voulait, fille, garçon....

"Il y a plus de chance que tu passes avant elle vu qu'elle ait avec des vampires et qu'on est pas dans Twilight." Jeremy remarqua distraitement 

"Non, je n'aurai pas d'enfant Jeremy." Stella dit en se levant pour aller se mettre à la fenêtre de leur chambre

"Je sais que tu as personne en ce moment, mais ça va surement changer dans le futur. Tu trouveras quelqu'un et je le vérifierai qu'il est bien pour toi..." Jeremy commença mais sa sœur le coupa 

"Je trouverai peut être quelqu'un oui, mais Jeremy je n'aurai pas d'enfant autre que Teddy. Ça m'est impossible, .... je suis stérile." Stella avoua doucement 

"Comment ça se fait ?" Jeremy lui demanda sans bouger, il était choqué, sa sœur avait toujours voulu des enfants, apprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas... il y avait forcément une raison, un moyen de changer ça.

"Après la bataille de Poudlard quand on m'a examiné, Madame Pomfresh, Poppy m'a dit que j'aurai du mal à avoir un enfant et que dans le cas où ça arrivait, la grossesse serait difficile et à risque." Stella commença 

"Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es stérile." Jeremy interrompit 

"Non, c'est vrai. Mon corps avait reçu beaucoup de dégâts dû aux différents maléfices avec lesquels j'avais été touché. Non des moindres le sortilège Doloris qui s'en prend au système nerveux. Ce n'est qu'il y a deux mois, en septembre que j'ai appris que j'étais devenu stérile. Avant de tomber Dolohov m'a eu, j'ai réussi à me protéger du gros du sort, mais j'ai quand même été touché. Pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour que je ne puisse pas avoir d'enfant. J'adopterai peut être qui sait, mais pour le moment Teddy sera mon seul enfant." Stella expliqua

"Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ?" Jeremy demanda en la regardant, Teddy était au milieu du lit, il ne risquait rien

"Le dire c'était le rendre réel, tu es la seule personne à qui je l'ai dis, Luna était avec moi dans la chambre quand je l'ai appris, mais sinon personne d'autre ne le sait. Enfin sauf le guérisseur bien sûr. Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, mais tout comme pour l'horcruxe c'était quelque chose que je voulais te dire en face. Et je n'étais pas prête à l'accepter avant." Stella dit en se tournant vers lui

Jeremy se leva de suite en voyant les larmes dans les yeux de sa grande sœur, elle avait raison, comment aurait il réagi si il avait appris ça quand ils étaient aussi loin l'un de l'autre ? Il aurait pris le premier avion pour l'Angleterre, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute. Il aurait voulu être là pour elle, et elle aurait sûrement fait comme elle fait souvent : s'occuper des autres avant d'elle même et là ça n'aurait pas aidé. Elle aurait été plus préoccupée par le rassurer et s'occuper de lui au lieu d'accepter les conséquences des combats. Il haïssait ceux qui avaient fait du mal à Stella, il les haïssait et il voulait leur faire payer, mais au final ça ne changerait rien. Elle ne pourrait pas avoir d'enfant même si il les tuait de ses propres mains, à la place elle se sentirait coupable de l'avoir poussé à faire ça. 

Il la prit dans ses bras, sentant le chagrin qu'elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à exprimer dans la tension qui l'habitait, elle lui rendit son embrasse avec autant de force, les deux profitèrent du moment, du réconfort que l'autre offrait sans limites, jusqu'à ce que Teddy, fatigué d'être ignoré se rappela à leur souvenir en agitant sa peluche-hochet. Les deux se séparèrent amusés et passèrent le reste de la soirée avec lui, Luna se joignant à eux quand elle revint de sa promenade, jusqu'à ce que Teddy s'endorme. Ensuite les trois décidèrent de jouer aux cartes jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent se coucher. Il y avait encore de la route à faire le lendemain, mais surtout ils arriveraient à Mystic Falls et la confrontation entre eux et Elena n'allait pas être agréable. 

* * *

Le lendemain ils se levèrent tôt et partirent donc assez tôt du motel, ils ne rencontrèrent pas grand monde sur la route ce qui fit qu'en fin de matinée ils étaient devant la maison des Gilbert. 

"Il y a pas de voiture dans l'allée, pourtant c'est pas un jour de cours. On est samedi." Stella commenta en fronçant les sourcils 

"Ric et Elena sont rarement à la maison tu sais, Ric est le plus souvent au Grill à boire où à son appartement pour s'entraîner. Elena de son côté est le plus souvent chez les Salvatore, quoiqu'ils viennent ici souvent aussi." Jeremy expliqua

"Et toi ?" Stella questionna en sortant Teddy de la voiture avant de le confier à Luna pour aller prendre les sacs avec Jeremy

"Je suis à la maison le plus souvent, parfois je vais dans la forêt pour passer le temps, ou au Grill pour voir Matt depuis que j'ai été viré." Jeremy dit en haussant les épaules 

Stella grinça des dents, elle ne connaissait pas cet Alaric à part par rapport à ce que Jenna et Jeremy lui avait dit, et il y avait pas beaucoup de positif. Elle lui était reconnaissante de s'occuper de Jeremy après la mort de leur tante, mais c'était comme si il ne le faisait pas à plein temps. Comme si les vampires avaient priorité. Et à quoi pensait Elena en faisant venir dans leur maison des vampires, dont un qui avait tué Jeremy.

Elle avait rien contre les vampires, tant qu'ils ne touchaient pas à sa famille en tout cas, elle avait des amis vampires qu'elle avait rencontré après la guerre majoritairement. Elle avait vraiment pas de problèmes avec eux à la base, mais là ils avaient touché Jeremy et Elena se comportait comme si c'était rien. Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser, du coup elle prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et entra à la suite des autres dans la maison. 

Elle ressentit une grande tristesse en entrant dans la maison de son enfance, il n'y aurait plus de soirée jeu en famille avec leurs parents et Jenna, même parfois John. Plus de fausses disputes entre leur parents pour savoir qui allait décider le programme télé du soir, plus de tante Jenna qui passait à l'improviste pour faire une pause dans ses études. Plus d'oncle John pour lui donner des cours d'art martiaux et lui apprendre à se servir d'une arme, ce pourquoi leur mère l'avait jeté d'ailleurs, avant de reconnaître que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. 

Avec les mois de guerre, elle avait réussi à repousser ce genre de pensée jusqu'au soir où elle craquait, quand Teddy dormait et qu'elle pouvait juste pleurer un bon coup. C'est ce qu'elle fit une fois de plus, montant jusqu'à sa chambre qui n'avait absolument pas changé. 

La chambre de Stella avait sa propre salle de bain, les parents avaient dit que c'était parce qu'elle était l'aînée quand ils l'avaient fait installé, surtout ça avait été parce que depuis sa première année Stella souffrait d'insomnie et de cauchemar, un en particulier où elle revoyait la mort de Quirell, ou elle sentait la prise que le pantin avait sur elle. Elle prenait toujours une douche après ça, se sentant sale même après. Leurs parents avaient décidé que c'était nécessaire pour qu'elle ne réveille pas Elena et Jeremy durant la nuit.

Là où Jeremy avait toujours préféré le bleu et où Elena avait choisi le rose et le mauve, Stella elle avait choisi le marron pour les murs et un tapis pourpre, les draps étaient violets. Il y avait deux fenêtres, une de chaque côté du lit deux places. Ainsi qu'une belle bibliothèque en face de son placard à vêtement. Un miroir était d'ailleurs installé sur les portes du placard et il y avait des poufs sur le tapis pour bien s'installer, avec évidemment un bureau à côté de la bibliothèque, la chaise était du côté du mur, Stella était un peu paranoïaque à des moments elle le reconnaissait, mais surtout elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de blesser quelqu'un qui l'aurait surprise, pas un membre de sa famille en tout cas. 

Luna et Stella ne perdirent pas de temps à agrandir la pièce, après tout elles allaient vivre ensemble avec Teddy en plus. Stella voulant être proche de Teddy au cas où il ait besoin d'elle, mais aussi pour le protéger. Et en plus il n'y avait pas vraiment de chambres libres, la seule qui restait était celle de leurs parents, mais elle refusait d'y toucher. Il y avait aussi le grenier, mais c'était là qu'était stocker ses chaudrons, ingrédients magiques, enfin ses affaires magiques difficile à dissimuler, ainsi qu'un placard à double fond avec des armes de vampires. Stella avait d'ailleurs révélé l'existence du placard à Jeremy quand il lui avait parlé des vampires, elle voulait qu'il ait une possibilité de se défendre au cas où, il ne l'avait pas trop utilisé, se servant plus des armes d'Alaric vu que ce dernier pouvait lui expliquer comment s'en servir, mais avec sa sœur en ville, il n'avait pas de doute qu'elle allait lui apprendre.

Une fois qu'ils eurent finis de ranger leurs affaires, ils descendirent à la cuisine, c'était presque l'heure du déjeuner, ils commençaient à avoir faim. Stella avait proposé de cuisiner, à la plus grande joie des deux autres, mais il y avait un léger problème. En effet, le frigo était vide, enfin vide de choses comestibles, il y avait des trucs périmés, et depuis un moment en plus. Elle examina ensuite les placards avant d’émettre un profond soupir.

"La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'on est bien approvisionné en alcool, la mauvaise c'est qu'à part un mélange pour faire de la purée il y a rien. Et on peut même pas faire de la purée vu qu'il n'y a pas de lait." Stella dit en soufflant

"On peut aller manger au Grill." Jeremy proposa un peu de mauvais cœur, il aimait quand Stella cuisinait, c'était leur mère qui lui avait appris, un moment à elles deux, vu que Stella avait horreur des cheerleader et autres, contrairement à Elena. Jeremy avait appris un peu, mais il se limitait surtout aux pâtes et à l'omelette. Ce qui était toujours mieux qu'Elena qui ne savait pas cuisiner.

"Hors de question, non seulement tu payes cher pour pas grand chose mais en plus tu as mangé bien trop souvent au Grill. Non, on va aller faire les courses tout simplement, j'espère juste qu'Elena et Alaric ne vont pas les faire aujourd'hui, ce serait idiot." Stella protesta 

"Pas de risque, ils mangent jamais ici, tant qu'il y a du café et de l'alcool ils ne s'en apercevront pas." Jeremy expliqua 

"On est pas obligé d'y aller à trois." Luna proposa "Tu pourrais aller voir Matt, tu en avais envie non ?" elle demanda à Jeremy

"Oui, mais je ne veux pas vous forcer à faire les courses.." Jeremy protesta 

"Tu ne nous forces pas, ça doit se faire de toute façon. J'aime bien les faire, Luna aime aussi voir les différents produits, mais toi tu n'as jamais aimé ça. Pas la peine d'y aller à trois. Dis juste si il y a quelque chose en particulier qui te ferait envie." Stella dit tranquillement 

Elle se souvenait facilement toutes les excuses qu'il sortait pour ne pas aller faire les courses, comme leur père d'ailleurs, aucun des deux n'aimaient aller au supermarché. 

Ce fut donc vite arrangé, les deux sorcières placèrent des sorts de protections autour de la maison avant de monter dans la voiture, elles déposèrent Jeremy devant le Grill où Matt travaillait, si ses horaires n'avaient pas changé, avec la promesse qu'il les appellerait si il y avait un soucis et que de leur côte elles ne traîneraient pas longtemps. Il avait faim quand même. 

C'était un peu étrange pour elles de faire les courses sans être dévisagées ou déguisées, comme elles l'avaient fait tout au long de l'année passée. Elles et Neville avaient converti de l'argent sorcier en liquide moldu et étaient souvent allé faire les courses dans le monde moldu. Déguisés bien sûr pour ne pas être reconnus, c'était donc un nouveau sentiment que de faire les courses ainsi. La promesse qu'elles avaient faites à Jeremy n'était pas vraiment nécessaire, elles n'étaient pas à l'aise au milieu du monde. Du coup les courses furent vite finies, et elles chargèrent rapidement la voiture quand Jeremy envoya un message disant qu'il avait été repéré par Caroline qui avait sans aucun doute envoyé un sms à Elena et les Salvatore. 

Elles se dépêchèrent donc d'arriver, elles garèrent la voiture, Stella prit Teddy en écharpe pour avoir les mains libres, en plus elle n'avait pas pris la poussette, pas pour aller faire des courses,  il était aussi hors de question de le laisser seul dans la voiture, et Luna refusait catégoriquement de la laisser y aller seule. 

En ne voyant pas Jeremy à l'intérieur du Grill, pas plus que Matt d'ailleurs et ne l'ayant pas vu dehors, elles firent le tour, se disant qu'ils seraient probablement là. Jeremy avait après tout promis de ne pas quitter le Grill, qu'il les attendrait, enfin à part si il était attaqué, mais elles espéraient fortement que ce n'était pas le cas. 

Il était bel et bien derrière le Grill avec Matt, mais ce n'était pas tout. Non Elena était là avec Damon et Stefan, Damon était d'ailleurs dans l'espace de Jeremy, il essayait visiblement de l'intimider. En plus d'eux trois, ceux qu'elles devinaient être les Mikaelson, vu les descriptions que Jeremy avaient faites de Rebekah, Klaus et Elijah, le dernier elles n'en avaient pas entendu parler, mais il ressemblait trop aux autres pour ne pas être leur frère, probablement Kol si elles devaient se fier aux légendes. Les Mikaelson observaient la scène avec amusement et une pointe d'intérêt c'était visible. 

Pour le moment, Stella décida de les ignorer, se concentrant à la place sur le trio d'abrutis qui entourait son petit frère. 

"Mais Jeremy comment ça se fait que tu sois là ?" Elena demandait d'ailleurs 

Stella décida d'intervenir, d'un simple mouvement de baguette elle envoya Damon Salvatore dans un mur avant de s'avancer pour que les occupants de la ruelle puissent bien la voir. Même si Elena et Stefan lui tournaient le dos, observant avec surprise Damon qui était par terre. Ce qui était idiot, après tout ils devraient plutôt examiner leurs alentours. Comment avaient ils survécu aussi longtemps franchement ?

"Je crois que c'est ma faute petite sœur." Stella dit ensuite calmement, aucune trace de colère dans sa voix

Ces paroles eurent un effet instantané, tout le monde se tourna vers elle, et elle eut une bouffée de satisfaction en voyant Elena pâlir et reculer d'un pas en la voyant. Nul doute que sa sœur se doutait très bien qu'elle n'était pas du tout contente, le ton quelque peu glacial était une assez bonne indication après tout. 

"Stella..." Elena murmura 

 


	5. Chapter 5

En voyant sa sœur Stella dut se servir de tout ses boucliers d'occlumencie pour ne pas exploser de colère, tout ce que Jeremy lui avait dit par rapport à Elena lui revenait en mémoire et elle mourrait envie de lui hurler dessus comme elle l'aurait fait il y a encore quelques années. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais aimé, comme disait leur mère, 'étaler son linge sale devant tout le monde', non à la place c'était dans la maison qu'elle criait. Mais en plus la guerre lui avait appris à être plus calme et plus réfléchie à ne pas exploser de colère parce que ça ne servait à rien. Ça et la présence endormi de Teddy contre elle, aida Stella à se calmer, elle aurait une discussion avec Elena, mais pas quand Teddy dormait, qu'ils étaient en public et qu'elle avait promis à Jeremy de cuisiner, et si elle hurlait contre sa sœur elle n'aurait pas la patience de préparer le repas, ayant plus envie de jeter les couteaux contre les murs qu'autre chose. Donc pas bon plan. 

Cependant le visage pâle d'Elena aidait aussi grandement Stella,en effet elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle éprouvait une certaine satisfaction en voyant son visage aussi blanc, preuve qu'Elena savait parfaitement que ce qu'elle avait fait ne passerait vraiment pas avec Stella et qu'elle n'avait jamais gagné une dispute contre sa sœur. Leurs parents avaient adoré tous leurs enfants, avec une légère préférence pour Elena qui était exactement, en terme de comportement en tout cas, comme leur mère, mais ils avaient quand même fait de leur mieux pour ne pas se mêler des disputes entre filles, qui étaient bien plus régulières que les disputes avec Jeremy. Elena n'avait jamais réussi à gagner une dispute parce que quand elle n'avait plus d'arguments, et Stella étant une serdaigle faisait toujours en sorte d'en avoir un bon nombre avant d'entamer une dispute, ou de répondre à une, Elena en général se contentait de faire des yeux de chiens battus pour que l'autre personne se sente coupable et s'excuse. Mais ça n'avait jamais fonctionné sur Stella, tout comme le regard menaçant de la jeune sorcière n'avait pas fonctionné sur Elena, en tout cas jusqu'à présent, parce que là le regard de glace émeraude la pétrifiait. 

"Salut petite sœur, je t'aurai bien prévenu de mon arrivée et de celle de Jeremy, mais tu n'as jamais répondu à mes messages et tu n'en as envoyé aucun à Jer après l'avoir envoyé à Denver avec un peu de supposé hypnose. Du coup on s'est dit qu'on te ferait une surprise. Je dois admettre que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir avec deux vampires, encore moins un qui menaçait Jeremy et qui l'avait déjà tuer dans le passé." Stella dit d'une voix neutre, même si Jeremy et Luna, qui restait silencieusement contre un mur, prête à soutenir sa meilleure amie au moindre signe de danger, les deux purent voir sans mal la lueur de rage quand elle mentionna la mort de Jeremy. 

"Tu es la soeur d'Elena ?" celui qu'elle devinait être Stefan demanda avec une pointe de surprise 

"Oui et toi tu dois être Stefan, et celui que j'ai envoyé par terre est ton frère Damon." Stella confirma 

Damon était à présent sur pied, l'attaque l'avait sonné, ce n'était pas le même genre que quand Bonnie l'envoyait valser, non ça avait été plus douloureux, y compris pour son crâne qui donnait l'impression d'avoir un orchestre à l'intérieur. Enragé que quelqu'un ait osé l'attaquer il se précipita vers elle, n'écoutant aucunement la conversation en cours, mais avant qu'il ne puisse même la toucher il était de nouveau contre le mur, sauf que cette fois il y était collé, et c'était la petite blonde qui l'avait repoussé. Non seulement Luna n'aimait pas du tout quand des gens menaçaient ceux qu'elle aimait, mais elle savait aussi que la patience de Stella touchait à sa faim, et elle ne voulait pas qu'elle tue le vampire, en plus elle avait faim et voulait rentrer. 

"Teddy va bientôt se réveiller pour manger, on rentre ?" Luna demanda ensuite l'air de rien, comme si elle n'avait pas du tout envoyé dans un mur un vampire furieux, en voyant ça Jeremy dut se retenir pour ne pas exploser de rire, Luna était vraiment impayable. 

"Oui bonne idée, Jeremy tu es prêt ?" Stella demanda, faisant comme si de rien n'était également 

"Oui, à plus Matt c'était bon de te voir." Jeremy dit poliment avant de rejoindre sa sœur aîné

"Parfait, c'était sympa de te voir Matt, faudra se voir de temps en temps. Salut Elena, on se verra à la maison quand tu rentreras. Oh et avant que j'oublie, aucun vampire ne pourra franchir le seuil de la porte sans la permission de Jeremy ou moi, et cela sera nécessaire à chaque fois. Donc pour voir tes petits amis faudra aller ailleurs." Stella dit avec un sourire avant de lui tourner le dos pour partir

"Quoi ?! Mais de quel ..." Elena commença à hurler, avant de se taire en étant confronté au regard de sa sœur, si avant il était glacial, à présent il était frigide 

"Baisse d'un ton, Teddy dort et j'ai pas envie qu'il se réveille à cause de tes hurlements. Quand à de quel droit j'ose protéger notre maison ? Tu en as apparemment rien à faire mais un de tes petits amis à tué notre frère parce que tu l'avais contrarié et le deuxième ne sait pas se contrôler quand il est sous régime humain. Alors excuse moi de vouloir protéger mon frère, une de mes meilleures amie et aussi mon fils, de tes copains et de ceux que tu énerves mais qui ne peuvent pas te tuer à cause de ton sang.

Maintenant si tu as fini ton caprice parce que j'ai décidé de nous protéger, on a fait de la route et on a fait des courses pour pouvoir manger, alors on se voit plus tard." Stella dit en repartant 

"Tu crois que tu peux revenir après plus d'un an d'absence après nous avoir laisser tomber et diriger nos vies comme tu le veux ? T'as l'air de bien t'être amusé en tout cas, t'as un fils maintenant ? C'est qui le père ?" Elena explosa 

Cela ne provoqua pas une réaction comme elle le voulait, ce n'est pas Stella qui se retourna pleine de colère, non c'était Jeremy. 

"Ta gueule Elena. Stella est parti pour nous protéger et tu le sais. Tu n'as aucun droit de la juger, pas quand les emmerdes dans lesquelles on a été pour la plupart c'était ta faute à toi et aux Salvatore. Tu as pas le droit de la critiquer quand tu m'as laissé tomber encore et encore, alors que même en Angleterre elle prenait la peine de s'inquiéter pour moi et de me parler pour autre chose que de me faire la leçon, alors que toi tu en étais pas capable et que tu étais dans la chambre d'à côté. 

Elle a tout fait pour qu'on soit pas visé par le taré qui était après elle, et elle est revenue parce que la menace avait disparu et que ses minions avaient fait pareil, mais surtout parce que je le lui ai demandé. En plus tu as de la chance, parce que quand elle a appris ce que Damon m'avait fait elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était le tuer. La seule raison qu'elle ne l'a pas fait c'est parce qu'il est important pour toi. 

Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'elle a traversé, alors arrête avec tes grands airs et fous nous la paix. Parce que ce que tu as voulu faire, je te le pardonnerai pas, pas une nouvelle fois." Jeremy explosa avant de partir à la voiture 

Stella ne se retourna même pas pour lui répondre. 

"Tu l'aurais su si tu avais daigné maintenir un contact avec moi, mais c'est mon fils adoptif Teddy, ses parents sont morts dans une bataille. Il est mon fils et je te déconseille de dire du mal de lui de nouveau, parce que sœur ou non, je te le ferai payer." Stella se contenta de dire avant de partir à la suite de Jeremy

Luna lança un regard dédaigneux à Elena qui était en larmes avant de faire la même chose que sa meilleure amie.  

 

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison se fit en silence, ce ne fut qu'une fois que les courses furent rangés et que Stella eut commencé à cuisiner, que Luna prit la parole.

"Comment va Matt alors ?" Luna demanda en jouant avec Teddy qui s'était réveillé et qu'il fallait distraire en attendant que son repas soit prêt

"Ça allait, il parle beaucoup avec Rebekah apparemment depuis qu'elle a été réveillé il y a deux jours. Alaric est à l'hôpital par contre, il y a un tueur en ville apparemment et il a failli y passer, il a fallu que Elena le tue pour s'assurer qu'il revienne grâce à sa bague. J'irai le voir aujourd'hui à demain. Le père de Caroline est mort, il a été une victime du tueur, mais il avait eu du sang de vampire un peu avant, il s'est laissé mourir, refusant de boire du sang humain... Caroline était avec lui et Liz." Jeremy raconta un peu de ce que Matt lui avait dit "Et apparemment, Bonnie a retrouvé sa mère, ils avaient besoin d'elle pour ouvrir un des cercueils de Klaus dans lequel il y avait sa mère, elle apprend la culture actuel avec ses enfants maintenant." 

"La sorcière originelle est vivante ?" Luna demanda avec les sourcils froncés

"Un soucis Luna ?" Stella demanda de suite, Luna avait de très bons instincts, Stella se fiait toujours à eux, c'était elle après tout qui avait deviné que l'horcruxe manquant devait être dans la salle sur demande et qui avait aussi deviné que Bathilda Tourbesac était pas clair. L'avertissement avait été suffisamment tôt pour qu'ils puissent partir avant l'arrivée de Voldemort, mais malheureusement Stella avait quand même était blessée par Nagini en s'enfuyant, elle avait tenté de repousser le serpent mais Voldy avait eu l'intelligence de la recouvrir de sort de protection. 

"Je sais pas vraiment, un mauvais pressentiment. Elle est pas claire en tout cas." Luna jugea "Mais bon parlons d'autre chose, oh tiens le repas est prêt." 

Intriguée, mais ayant aussi envie de change de sujet, Stella commença à faire le service, ce n'était pas grand chose une simple tarte tomate, fromage avec une salade, mais ils mangèrent tranquillement en parlant d'autre chose. Stella disant simplement qu'elle irait voir Caroline pour savoir comment la blonde allait. 

Son départ pour Poudlard avait produit une certaine distance avec ses amis de Mystic Falls, ils comprenaient qu'elle voulait étudier à la même école que ses parents biologiques, mais ça avait vraiment changé les choses dans leur groupe, Caroline et elle avait gardé contact bien sûr, elle passait juste le courrier aux parents Gilbert, mais le fait que Stella ne pouvait pas lui parler d'une grande partie de sa vie, elle n'avait pas le droit de la mettre au courant de la magie, avait crée une barrière entre elles. 

C'était différent à présent, peut être que le moment était venue de tout dire à Caroline, mais avant tout elle allait tout faire pour la soutenir par rapport à la mort de son père, tout comme la blonde avait  tenté de faire pour elle à la mort de ses parents. Elle l'appellerait pour lui demander si elle voulait qu'elles se voient aujourd'hui ou un autre jour, que ce soit pour parler ou boire un coup d'ailleurs, ou encore faire du shopping. Stella n'aimait pas ça, encore moins à présent avec son problème dans les foules, mais si ça pouvait aider son amie alors elle le ferait, Caroline était importante pour elle, même avec le manque de contact. 

 

Caroline était ravie à l'idée que Stella soit de retour, surtout que son amie lui avait promis qu'elle répondrait à ses questions sans mentir et éviter un sujet comme elle le faisait auparavant. Pour la jolie blonde c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin, une amie qui l'avait toujours vu comme elle et avait été là pour elle, à part pour l'année passée, mais même là il arrivait que Jeremy lui passe un message de sa part. Le fait que Stella soit là était un soulagement, elles n'étaient certes plus les meilleures amies qu'elles avaient été dans le temps mais peut être qu'elles pourraient retrouver un peu de ce lien. Il y avait toujours un peu de distance entre elle et Bonnie depuis qu'elle était devenue une vampire, et Elena, avec elle c'était presque toujours à propos des Salvatore quand elles parlaient, ça ou Klaus. Caroline commençait à en avoir marre de tout le drama, même là que son père était mort, Bonnie avait été plus préoccupé par la situation avec sa mère de retour, ce qui était tout à fait normal, mais aussi par ces cercueils et celui qu'elle avait du ouvrir avec Abby. Et là c'était plus agaçant, elle était tellement sur ça, qu'elle ne l'avait même pas appelé par rapport à la mort de son père, et ça ça faisait mal. 

Elle était actuellement au Grill, attendant que Stella arrive, son amie lui avait dit qu'elle avait quelqu'un à lui présenter et que Luna serait là juste pour dire bonjour. Caroline attendait donc, elle était arrivée un peu en avance, ses pensées furent interrompues par une présence qui n'était certainement pas la bienvenue : Klaus Mikaelson. 

"Caroline, quelle bonne surprise de te trouver ici." Klaus dit avec un charmant sourire, Caroline se donna immédiatement une claque quand la pensée qu'il était charmant lui traversa l'esprit

"Ce n'est pas réciproque." elle se contenta de dire, en espérant que Stella arrive vite pour que Klaus la laisse tranquille, ou qu'en tout cas elle ne soit pas seule

"Ne dis pas des choses pareilles love. J'ai quelques questions pour toi, pourquoi personne ne m'a parlé de Stella Gilbert premièrement, et ensuite où était elle." Klaus demanda ensuite plus sérieusement 

"Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?" Caroline demanda en jurant intérieurement, quand est ce que Klaus avait pu la voir, elle était arrivée que ce matin

"Parce qu'elle a envoyé Damon Salvatore contre un mur avec un simple geste, chaque membre du surnaturel dans cette ville m'intéresse love, surtout une liée à Elena Gilbert. Donc pourquoi personne ne m'en a parlé ?" Klaus expliqua 

"Je ne savais pas que ma famille était à tes ordres, pas plus qu'on était obligé de déclarer tout nos membres. Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi ça te regarde où j'étais non plus." une voix se fit alors entendre

Klaus se retourna pour voir que derrière lui était le sujet de sa conversation, la mystérieuse Stella Gilbert, la sœur aînée dont personne ne parlait. Il avait tenté de se renseigner depuis les quatre heures où il l'avait vu pour la première fois, mais peu était connu sur elle, elle avait été adopté et à partir de ses onze ans avaient commencé à aller à une école privé en Angleterre où ses parents biologiques étaient allés. Sinon pas grand chose de plus. 

D'un point de vue objectif il pouvait reconnaître qu'elle était belle, il n'était pas attiré personnellement, mais il pouvait le voir, c'était surtout ces yeux verts qui retenaient l'attention, ils étaient vraiment beaux. La posture de la jeune femme l'intriguait plus, tout chez elle criait qu'elle était une battante, qu'elle était forte et ne se laissait pas intimider facilement, le contraire un peu de sa sœur Elena en somme. Il pensait pouvoir la respecter en somme. En plus elle avait du cran de lui parler de la sorte, surtout qu'il était sûr qu'elle savait qui il était. 

"Curiosité love. On n'a pas été présenté, je suis Klaus Mikaelson, ravi de te rencontrer." Klaus dit poliment 

"Stella Gilbert, je ne suis pas sûre que je puisse dire la même chose au meurtrier de ma tante, navrée. Si tu veux bien nous excuser on ne s'est pas vu depuis un moment." Stella dit en retour et avec un regard avec Caroline, les deux jeunes femmes sortant ensemble du Grill et laissant derrière elles un hybride intrigué. 

Dès qu'elles furent en dehors du champ de vision de l'hybride, Caroline prit dans ses bras son amie, ignorant le tressaillement qui la saisit au contact. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait pris l'habitude au fil des années, surtout depuis l'été de ses quinze ans, Stella avait été stressé déjà avant mais là ça avait commencé à empirer, et ça avait continué au fur et à mesure des étés, sauf cet été vu qu'elle n'était même pas rentré ce coup ci. Comme d'habitude Stella lui rendit le câlin après quelques minutes, l'embrassant également avec joie. 

"Tu m'as manqué." Stella dit doucement 

"Tu as beaucoup à me dire je crois, genre comment tu as envoyé Damon contre un mur ? Et où t'étais ? Pourquoi t'as pas donné plus de nouvelles ? Et pourquoi Jeremy a un enfant dans les bras ?" Caroline questionna, s'arrêtant sous le choc de la dernière question 

En effet dehors les attendaient Jeremy et Luna avec Teddy, Teddy avait fait une petite sieste après manger et il avait aussi prit son goûter, du coup Jeremy avait proposé que lui et Luna aille se balader avec lui pendant qu'elle serait avec Caroline. 

"Caroline tu te rappelles de Luna ?" Stella demanda amusée, elle voulait la taquiner un peu 

"Presque sûre que c'est impossible de t'oublier Luna, ravie de te revoir." Caroline dit poliment et avec chaleur, Luna avait accompagné Stella après la mort de Sirius, passant quelques temps avec les Gilbert avant de repartir en voyage avec son père, pendant ce temps elle avait appris à connaître les autres jeunes de Mystic Falls, s'entendant même très bien avec Caroline.

"Sentiments partagés." Luna répondit, les deux blondes étaient vraiment uniques en leur genre, très différentes mais totalement inoubliables

"Et voici mon fils adoptif Teddy, de son vrai nom Edward Ted, Remus Lupin-Potter, ses parents biologiques préféraient le surnom de Teddy du coup je l'utilise." Stella dit simplement, les parents mais aussi Andromeda l'avaient appelé Teddy plus qu'autre chose, et elle ferait en sorte que Teddy ait autant de sa famille qu'elle le pourrait. 

Les deux groupes se séparèrent peu après, Jeremy, Luna et Teddy partant pour le parc tandis que Caroline et Stella partaient pour les chutes, Stella voulaient un peu de tranquillité chose que la blonde comprenait totalement et en plus comme ça elle serait à l'écart des gens qui voulaient leur donner ses condoléances. Stella l'avait fait mais gentiment et sincèrement et puis elle ne s'était pas éternisé sur le sujet en voyant que Caroline ne voulait pas en parler. 

"C'est une assez longue histoire en fait..." 


	6. Chapter 6

Caroline avait eu son monde chamboulé quand elle était devenue une vampire, et elle pensait que c'était bon, qu'il n'y aurait plus d'énormes surprises comme ça, elle avait eu tort. Apprendre qu'une de ses amies d'enfance était une sorcière, et pas une sorcière comme Bonnie (et ça aussi ça avait été un choc), non les sorcières des contes pour enfant, avec balai volant, chapeau pointues et baguettes magiques, c'était bouleversant. Apprendre que ladite amie avait eu un psychopathe après elle et avait été dans une guerre, elle se sentait atroce. Elle avait du être une amie pourrie pour ne même pas s'être aperçue de ce qui se passait, pour que son amie ne soit pas venue lui en parler.

"Caroline, j'ai confiance en toi et tu es une super amie." Stella dit en devinant dans quel sens l'esprit de la jolie blonde partait

"Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Comment j'ai rien vu ?" Caroline demanda 

"Je ne te rien dit parce que c'était contre les lois, et qu'en plus c'était agréable de rentrer à la maison et d'avoir des gens qui ne s'inquiétaient pas pour moi, qui ne savaient pas tout et qui me traitaient normalement. Et tu as vu, tu ne savais juste pas à quoi c'était dû, et c'est normal. La seule manière dont tu aurais pu savoir ce que je vivais c'est si tu avais vécu toi même la même chose. Et c'est pas quelque chose que je te souhaite, crois moi." Stella dit doucement, de son point de vue si il y en avait une qui devait se sentir coupable c'était elle, parce qu'elle savait ce qui se passait, enfin presque tout, et qu'elle n'avait rien fait. 

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'interroger, qu'est ce qui aurait été différent si elle était restée ? Est ce qu'elle aurait pu empêcher la mort de John et Jenna ? Ou même Mason ? Et Merlin savait que Jeremy s'était fait jeter quand il lui avait avoué ça, elle ne supportait pas la torture, doublé la torture avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait et elle ne pouvait pas le tolérer. Encore moins quand ça poussait son petit frère, une des lumières qui l'avait fait survivre et empêcher d'abandonner, avait été mêlé à de la torture et ce avec le connard qui l'avait tué.... Là elle pétait un plomb. Jeremy savait très bien à quel point il avait de la chance qu'elle est eu le temps de se calmer avant de le revoir en personne. Elena aussi d'ailleurs, elle était furieuse bien sûr, mais bien moins que quand elle avait appris les actions de sa petite sœur. Pareil pour Damon Salvatore, il y a encore deux semaines elle lui aurait planté un pieu en plein cœur, là elle essayait de s'empêcher de le faire, mieux valait qu'il garde ses distances. 

"Donc tu es allé à une école britannique qui enseigne la magie, la même école où tes parents biologiques sont allés, tu as été sortie dans Serdaigle ?" Caroline essaya d'enregistrer

"Une des quatre maison, ainsi nommé par rapport à chaque fondateur. Rowena Serdaigle était la fondatrice de la maison Serdaigle, une maison qui privilégie la quête du savoir et de la connaissance, les érudits en somme." Stella acquiesça, elles étaient au Falls, dans leur coin et elle arrivait un peu à se détendre, la nature avait toujours eu cet effet sur elle, elle n'avait pas le même désir que Neville à s'occuper des plantes, non elle préférait simplement admirer ce que la nature avait réussi à faire, la vie que renfermait les plantes. 

"Oui, tu es célèbre en Angleterre et beaucoup ont été choqué de te voir sortir à Serdaigle.. Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire ils ne te connaissent pas." Caroline dit en fronçant les sourcils, de son point de vue à elle, il n'y avait aucun moyen que son amie soit autre chose qu'une Serdaigle, elle adorait lire et elle rendait leur enseignants fous avec ses questions incessantes. Elle voulait comprendre le pourquoi des choses, et ne se contentait pas d'un parce que, pour le plus grand amusement de son père adoptif d'ailleurs. Greyson Gilbert n'avait fait qu'encourager ce côté là de sa fille. 

"Les sorciers pensaient que je serais comme mes parents biologiques, ils étaient à Griffondors, ils ont eu du mal à accepter que j'était pas eux, je sais que pas mal de mes profs ont passé ma scolarité à trouver des ressemblances entre nous. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça m'ennuyait. Et oui j'étais célèbre parce que grâce à ma mère biologique, Lily, j'avais survécu. Ils étaient tellement heureux que ce soit la fin de la guerre civile qu'ils m'ont célébré pour avoir survécu là où mes parents biologiques sont morts. Ils fêtaient juste le fait que je sois devenue orpheline. Le sort que Lily avait jeté à renvoyé la magie noire que Jedusor m'a envoyé, me permettant de survivre un sort de mort pendant que lui il disparaissait." Stella confirma, il était facile de déceler l'amertume dans sa voix

"Ce Jedusor est revenu quand tu avais 14 ans, et c'est pour ça que tu portes des gants longs depuis. J'ai enfin une explication." souffla Caroline 

"Ça t'avait tracassé à ce point ?" Stella demanda amusée

"Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas de sens, encore moins vu que c'était pendant l'été et que tu portais des gants. En plus tu n'avais jamais montré un intérêt dans cet accessoire là." Caroline expliqua

"Pourquoi tu m'as pas demandé alors ?" Stella demanda un peu curieuse, Caroline n'était pas du genre à laisser des questions sans réponse

"Tu étais pas bien et je me suis dit que c'était peut être lié, du coup j'ai préférais te parler d'autre chose, en tout cas jusqu'à ce que tu partes une semaine avant ta rentrée. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?" Caroline demanda curieuse

"Mon parrain voulait me voir, et je voulais savoir la situation en Angleterre avant de retourner à Poudlard. J'ai bien fait vu que j'ai appris que le ministère était dans une politique où il salissait mon nom parce que le gouvernement ne voulait pas reconnaître que Jedusor était de retour. Ça leur a pris un an avant d'accepter qu'il était vraiment de retour et c'était juste parce que j'ai été conne." Stella souffla 

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" Caroline demanda en fronçant les sourcils

"Jedusor m'a envoyé une vision, une où il avait Sirius, j'étais pas proche de mon parrain, je ne ressemblais pas assez à mon père pour lui, mais c'était quelqu'un de bien, et c'était la famille. J'ai tenté de le contacter mais en vain, je l'ai appelé via un miroir qu'il m'avait donné mais il ne répondait pas. Finalement moi et certains de mes amis, on est allé au ministère, utilisant le réseau de Cheminette qu'il y avait au pub des Trois Balais, mais c'était un piège. Quand on est arrivé, il y avait des mangemorts -les hommes de Jedusor-, on s'est défendu et on se débrouillait pas trop mal vu les circonstances, n'empêche c'était agréable d'avoir de l'aide quand les membres de l'Ordre -un groupe qui s'opposait aux mangemorts et qui suivaient Dumbledore-. Même Sirius était là, il se battait contre une cousine à lui, une des pires mangemorts qui a jamais existé, une totale psycho, et il l'a sous estimé, il s'est mis à rire et elle en a profité. Elle l'a tué. Neville s'est mis à courir après elle, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'enfuie, elle est responsable du fait que ses parents ont été rendu à l'état de légumes. Je suis partie après lui et c'est là que Jedusor est apparu au bon milieu du Ministère. Après ça ils ont arrêté de se voiler la face, enfin après ça et le fait qu'il y avait des mangemorts dans un département. C'était la première vrai bataille dans laquelle j'étais, et ça m'a juste motivée d'avantage pour apprendre le plus possible afin de survivre, moi et mes amis d'ailleurs." Stella expliqua, la mort de Sirius l'avait touché bien sûr, mais elle avait été surtout soulagé que les mangemorts ne soient pas au courant de l'existence de sa famille. C'était peut être égoïste mais elle avait tout fait pour les protéger de ça et elle avait réussi, si l'un d'entre eux était mort à cause de sa guerre elle n'aurait pas pu s'en remettre, la culpabilité l'aurait submergée. 

"Donc dans tes amis, tu as Luna qu'on a rencontré.." Caroline dit pour changer de sujet, elle voyait que son amie était mal après ce voyage dans le passé

"Luna oui qui est comme ma petite sœur, ensuite il y mon frère Neville. On est comme les doigts de la main tout les trois, je suis sûre que tu t'entendras très bien avec eux. Ensuite il y a Padma, on partageait une chambre, à Serdaigle les dortoirs sont pour deux, Terry est aussi un de mes amis proches, il était aussi à Serdaigle, mais il est génial. Il y a bien évidemment les jumeaux Weasley, Fred et George, eux ils sont des farceurs comme pas possible, et ils sont très intelligents mais les gens ne voient pas ça, juste les blagues, eux ils sont dans la maison Griffondor et ils ont deux ans de plus que moi. Puis tu as Daphné et sa petite sœur Astoria, Daphné était une Serpentard tandis que Astoria était une Serdaigle, elle a deux ans de moins que nous et c'est grâce à elle que Daphné et moi on est proche, ça et les cours bien sûr. A partir de notre troisième année on a des nouvelles matières et on été toutes les deux en runes, les meilleures." Stella dit fièrement, elle était pas une miss Je Sais Tout comme Granger, mais elle était quand même intelligente, voir la brune exploser parce qu'elle n'était pas première était une de ses joies elle devait le reconnaître. 

"Tu m'as montré une photo des jumeaux je me souviens, ils sont mignons." Caroline se souvint, elle avait entendu parler des amis anglais de son amie, mais elle aimait bien se faire rappeler les informations, surtout que ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'en avait pas entendu parler "Et Teddy comment il est arrivé dans ta vie alors ?"

"Remus Lupin était un ami de mes parents, mais plus que ça je connaissait aussi Tonks, la mère de Teddy." Stella commença

"Tonks ?" Caroline répéta

"Son prénom c'était Nymphadora mais elle explosait si on l'appelait comme ça, elle préférait Dora ou Tonks. Je l'appelais Tonks en général, c'était surtout Remus qui l'appelait Dora. Neville, Luna et moi on était à une propriété d'Augusta Londubat, la grand mère de Nev, elle n'avait donné sa location qu'à quelques personnes, mais deux d'entre elles étaient Tonks et Andromeda, la mère de Tonks. Du coup quand Tonks a accouché, comme Remus savait qu'on était chez Augusta il est venu pour nous informer de la naissance de Teddy et il m'a demandé si je voulais bien être la marraine. Le parrain c'est Charlie Weasleyn, un des très bons amis de Tonks, mais il ne voulait pas s'occuper d'un bébé, il venait de perdre sa petite sœur dans la guerre et en plus il ne vit pas une bonne vie pour un bébé. Il s'occupe de dragons. Tonks et Remus ont été tué à la bataille de Poudlard, là où Jedusor est tombé. Andromeda a été tué quelques mois après, en fin juillet, elle a réussi à envoyer Teddy chez moi avant que les mangemorts ne débarquent. Quand on est arrivés pour l'aider, c'était trop tard. Elle avait été tué, par contre elle avait réussi à abattre trois mangemorts et en assommer un dernier. Il y en a qui se sont enfuis, mais elle était vraiment une sorcière puissante." Stella dit avec une certaine fierté à la fin, Andromeda l'avait beaucoup aidé, que ce soit avec Teddy, mais aussi en terme politique afin qu'elle sache se déplacer dans ce genre de cercle, elle avait déjà une idée vu qu'elle avait été élevé dans une des familles fondatrices et que du coup elle avait été habitué à devoir tenir un rôle en vue, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle appréciait particulièrement, mais elle savait le faire, sa mère lui avait appris, à elle et Elena.

Elena avait été différente, elle avait adoré ce genre de réception, être dans la lumière et Stella avait été plus qu'heureuse de s'effacer, même chose pour Jeremy que ça n'avait pas du tout intéressé. Ça n'avait que facilité, elle voyait, les relations entre elle et Jeremy, ils passaient ce genre de soirée ensemble, à rire de la tenue d'un tel, ou à prendre des airs posh.. Ça avait aussi encore plus rapproché Elena de leur parents, surtout leur mère, qui était ravie que sa fille soit comme elle dans sa jeunesse. 

"Et du coup tu es en charge de Teddy." Caroline conclut 

"Oui, je l'ai adopté officiellement, il est mon fils." Stella confirma 

"Ça ne te fait pas peur ? Je veux dire t'a 18 ans à peine et tu es maman." Caroline expliqua 

"Au début j'étais terrifiée, et c'était qu'à l'idée d'être marraine, quand Remus et Tonks sont morts je paniquais vraiment. J'étais pas capable de m'occuper de moi même, comment est ce que je pouvais m'occuper d'un bébé ? Heureusement Andy était là, elle m'a aidé à me remettre, de même que Neville et Luna. Jeremy et Teddy ont été mes lumières, ce qui m'a vraiment donné envie de me battre et de continuer surtout. Après la mort d'Andy, je n'avais plus le choix, je devais m'occuper de lui, être responsable, alors oui j'avais peur mais je voulais être là pour lui plus qu'autre chose. Je suis toujours terrifiée, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas être une bonne mère, de ne pas l'élever comme ses parents auraient voulu. Mais je fais ce que je peux et je ne pense pas pouvoir faire plus." Stella expliqua 

"Ta mère a du te manquer non ?" Caroline demanda prudemment 

"Oui, atrocement. J'avais besoin d'elle, de ses conseils et je ne pouvais pas lui demander. J'avais toujours voulu des enfants, mais j'avais pensé que mes parents seraient là pour être grands parents. Et honnêtement l'an dernier après leur mort je ne savais pas si j'allais survivre du coup j'ai pas vraiment pensé au fait qu'ils ne seraient pas là pour ça." Stella reconnut 

"Je ne pourrais pas avoir d'enfant de toute façon donc mon père ne ratera pas ça du coup." Caroline dit d'un faux air nonchalant 

"Je peux pas en avoir non plus, mais rien ne t'empêche d'adopter." Stella dit en prenant le même ton, ignorant la douleur que ce fait engendrait chez elle.

"Tu peux pas ? Je veux dire moi je peux pas parce que je suis une vampire mais toi .. ?" Caroline demanda surprise

"J'ai reçu trop de dégâts pendant la guerre. Je suis stérile." Stella admit 

Les deux amies se retrouvèrent encore un moment, discutant de choses et d'autres, mais plus légères qu'auparavant, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se séparent. Stella voulait aller au cimetière et avant elle devait acheter des fleurs, elle pouvait bien sûr les créer mais c'était différent.

En sortant du fleuriste elle eut la très désagréable surprise de croiser Damon Salvatore. Elle décida de l'ignorer espérant soit qu'il ne veuille pas lui parler, soit que même si il voulait lui parler il comprendrait le message implicite et la laisserait tranquille. Soit il était absolument stupide et ne savait pas lire un message, soit il s'en moquait et décidait de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, et selon ce qu'elle savait sur lui, la deuxième option était la plus probable. 

"Tu vas quelque part ?" Damon demanda en se mettant à marcher à côté d'elle 

"C'est en général l'objectif quand on marche." Stella répondit sans le regarder 

"Je crois qu'on est parti sur de mauvaises bases. Je n'aurais pas du t'attaquer, j'ai sur-réagi, je suis un peu sur les nerfs depuis quelques temps, compréhensible avec l'hybride et sa famille en ville, et le fait que je cherche à protéger ta sœur. Et je me doute que tu as mal compris ce qui se passait avec moi près de ton frère comme ça, je sais ce que c'est. Du coup, qu'est ce que tu dirais si on recommençais à zéro, on passe l'éponge ? Je m'appelle Damon Salvatore." Damon dit en s'entêtant 

"Je ne suis pas intéressée. Ce que tu as vu ce matin, mon attitude maintenant, c'est tout ce que tu auras jamais de moi, enfin c'est le meilleur que tu auras de moi. Sinon c'est que j'aurais finalement décidé que ma sœur se remettra de ta disparition et j'aurais décidé de te tuer. Continue à t'approcher de mon frère, de ceux que j'aime, menace mon frère ou un membre de ma famille, et le moment de ta mort arrivera bien plus tôt que ce tu croyais. Je me moque de tes sentiments pour Elena, je me moque de ta petite guerre avec ton frère pour ma sœur, je me moque des sentiments que ma sœur a pour vous deux. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Ce qui m'intéresse c'est que tu as violé une de mes meilleures amies et que tu t'es servi d'elle, ce qui m'intéresse c'est que tu as tenté de la tuer quand elle est devenue un vampire, ce qui m'intéresse c'est que tu as tué mon frère sans savoir qu'il avait une bague, même chose pour mon oncle John, ce qui m'intéresse c'est que tu as hypnotisé deux fois mon frère, enfin une seule mais tu as tenté deux fois,  ce qui m'intéresse c'est tout ce genre de petit détail tu vois. Elena t'a peut être pardonné, ou a décidé de passer outre, j'en sais rien. Moi je suis pas comme ça. Je sors d'une guerre Damon, une guerre où j'ai été chassé par un psychopathe pendant des années et où j'ai survécu. Une guerre ou j'ai failli me faire tuer plus de fois que je ne peux compter, et ou j'ai tué. Crois moi ajouter ta mort à ma conscience ne me posera aucun problème, loin de là. Alors garde tes distances, on ne sera pas potes, il n'y aura pas de nouveaux départs, nada. Contente toi juste de ne pas m'approcher, moi et ceux que j'aime et on sera aussi ok que possible." Stella dit en s'arrêtant de marcher pour regarder bien dans les yeux Damon, laissant sortir sa magie juste assez pour qu'elle imprègne l'air et pour que le vampire puisse le sentir "Tu ne me fais pas peur, j'ai affronté bien pire que toi, et si tu me menaces une seule fois j'anéantirais ta pitoyable existence. Je te donne juste un conseil, sauve la relation que tu as avec ton frère, elle sera toujours plus importante que l'amour que tu crois avoir avec ma sœur. Elle veut des enfants et ne veut pas devenir un vampire, je sais pas mais j'ai pas l'impression que ça promettait à un grand avenir pour vous deux, ou même elle et ton frère." 

Stella partit ensuite, plantant là le vampire, Teddy, Luna et Jeremy avaient des sorts de protections sur eux, Damon Salvatore ne pourra rien leur faire. 

Elle arriva au cimetière où elle se força à entrer, les cimetières lui faisaient peur depuis la fin de sa quatrième année, être attaché à une pierre tombale laissait des traces. Elle alla d'abord sur la tombe de ses parents qu'elle fleurit, elle y resta un moment silencieuse avant de passer aux tombes de Jenna et John, installés côtes à côtes, plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis longtemps. Elle s'assit sur la tombe de John et elle sortit la lettre que Jeremy lui avait remis quand elle était arrivée à Denvers, elle ne l'avait pas ouverte avant. 

_Très chère Stellaire_

_Si tu lis ses mots c'est que tu as survécu à ta guerre et que tu es enfin rentrée chez toi. Je suis désolé de ne pas être là pour toi comme je te l'avais promis. Tu es une jeune femme incroyable, tu es tellement forte et je sais que tu réussiras à avancer et à te remettre. Quoique tu es fais, quoiqu'il se soit passé sache que je suis fier de toi et que je t'aime, la même chose était aussi vrai de tes parents._

_De vous trois, c'est de toi dont j'étais le plus proche, la seule qui écoutait mes histoires drôles et supportait mon sale caractère. Continue à t'entraîner et aide ton frère. Aide aussi ta sœur, je me doute que tu es en colère, je me rappelle de ta réaction en apprenant ce qui m'était arrivé, et ce qui était arrivé à ton frère, mais ne lui tourne pas le dos pour autant. Elle est ta sœur et crois moi la perdre est une chose horrible. Je l'ai ressenti quand ta mère biologique nous a quitté et quand mon frère et Miranda sont morts à leur tour. Je ne le souhaite à personne._

_Je suis fier de toi ma puce, et je suis fier de t'avoir vu grandir._

_Bonne chance pour la suite, sache que j'étais en paix avec ma décision et que je ne la regrette pas._

_Je t'aime_

_Oncle John._

La lettre fut rapidement tâchée de larmes, Stella vivant de nouveau la perte de son oncle, mais cette fois c'était plus réel. Elle ne pouvait plus pousser cette nouvelle dans un coin de son esprit pour gérer d'autres choses. Son oncle et sa tante étaient morts. 


	7. Chapter 7

Stella souffla en rentrant chez elle, cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était de retour à Mystic Falls, et les lieux familiers faisaient un bien fou après ses années de souffrance et de guerre, tout en lui serrant le cœur parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir les absents. Ses parents, Jenna, John, Vicky, Sheila Bennett, Chad qui avait été un de ses meilleurs amis à Mystic Falls, même Zach Salvatore n'était plus là. Les choses étaient différentes et les pertes la rendaient folle de rage. Voir Damon Salvatore vivant, marchant tranquillement dans les rues, fièrement même, alors qu'il était responsable de tellement, elle avait été sincère lorsqu'elle lui avait dit que l'inaction de sa part était le mieux qu'il pouvait espérer, il y avait plus de chance qu'elle ne décide de le tuer qu'autre chose en plus. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait supporter de le voir marcher en se pavanant presque dans les rues. Il était un vampire, un être avec des émotions amplifiées et elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit un saint, elle n'en était pas une et elle n'avait jamais attendu de quiconque qu'ils en soient, cherchant plutôt un défaut pour se rassurer, c'était peut être étrange mais c'était son mode de fonctionnement. Elle avait rencontré des vampires au cours de la guerre et s'entendait bien avec quelques uns vu qu'elle les respectait et qu'elle ne les prenait pas de haut, elle savait comment ils pouvaient être. Néanmoins il y avait une différence entre un vampire et un violeur qui tuait pour se distraire, c'était un psychopathe, point à la ligne et la seule raison pour laquelle il avait même tenté de lui parler était Elena, de ça elle en était convaincue. Cependant Stella n'était pas Elena, loin de là même, elle ignorait ce que sa sœur avait commencé à prendre vu que la sœur qu'elle avait connu n'aurait jamais pensé à embrasser le frère de son petit ami, encore moins quand le dit frère avait tué Jeremy, torturé Caroline, tué la sœur de Matt....

Elle souffla pour éviter de se mettre en colère inutilement une fois de plus, et ce n'était pas bon pour son organisme si elle était trop tendue, ses blessures étaient loin d'être guéries après tout et elle ne se reposait déjà pas suffisamment, pas la peine d'aggraver les choses. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'Elena avait, mais elle ne reconnaissait pas sa sœur, Elena avait souvent été égoïste et avec un besoin d'attention, mais jamais au point de mettre sa famille en danger pour l'obtenir, encore moins permettre à quelqu'un qui blessait Jeremy ou une amie d'être aussi proche d'elle, de flirter avec lui...

_"Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'on a traversé, tu n'étais pas là."_

Elle ferma les yeux en repensant à ce qu'elle lui avait jeté au visage lorsqu'Elena était rentrée ce soir là à la maison, la dispute avait été explosive comme toujours. Stella avait appris à contrôler sa colère avec le professeur Flitwick mais Elena avait toujours réussi à annuler ça. C'était peut être parce qu'elles étaient sœurs, ou qu'elles se connaissaient trop ou alors qu'elles étaient simplement trop différentes, mais en général Stella ne pouvait pas supporter Elena longtemps sans avoir envie d'avoir recours à la violence, c'était particulièrement le cas depuis le retour de Voldemort, cette année là durant les vacances, Stella avait été détruite, et du coup Jeremy et leurs parents avaient été très présents pour elle, négligeant un peu Elena et depuis entre elles c'était la guerre. Stella avait trouvé ça idiot et avait plutôt ignoré les crises de Elena, mais là elle en avait eu assez, après tout ce qu'elle avait entendu sur ce que Jeremy et Caroline en particulier avaient subi, sur la mort de John et Jenna, elle en avait eu assez. Elle n'avait pas traversé la guerre, un véritable enfer, pour supporter sa sœur sans rien dire.  

Elle était trop en colère pour rester calme, c'était un fait. Malgré le délai qu'elle avait mis avant de rentrer chez elle, passant par Denver par exemple, sa colère ne s'était pas calmée. Savoir que Elena était proche de Damon Salvatore, un homme qui avait abusé Caroline, transformé Vicky pour s'amuser, tué Jeremy... c'était surtout le dernier qu'elle trouvait inexcusable, non qu'elle considère d'un bon œil ce qu'il avait fait à Caroline, mais Jeremy était son petit frère, savoir qu'il avait été tué, forcé d'être près de Damon pendant que sa sœur le boudait simplement, qu'elle avait demandé à ce qu'il hypnotise Jeremy non pas une mais deux fois... oui elle était toujours furieuse. Elena la blâmait pour son absence mais Stella la blâmait pour beaucoup aussi, surtout parce qu'elle avait plus parlé et été là pour lui que Elena avait réussi à faire en vivant avec lui. 

C'était après tout elle qui avait soutenu Jeremy après le 'départ' de Vicky et encore plus après qu'il ait appris la vérité, pareil après la mort de Anna, et il s'était fait jeté après son petit coup avec le sang de vampire. Elle avait aussi été là pour l'écouter parler de Bonny et de ses sentiments pour elle, ainsi que de ses doutes vis à vis de leur relation et de ses sentiments pour Anna vu qu'il la voyait même si elle était un fantôme, et elle avait de nouveau été là pour parler et écouter après la rupture avec Bonny. C'était aussi le cas par rapport à la mort de leurs parents ainsi que celles de Jenna et John.

Elena avait peut être vécu avec lui mais elle avait été bien trop obsédé par ses vampires pour s'apercevoir de l'état de son petit frère, stoppant juste lorsqu'il avait commencé à traîner avec Tyler, même si les deux avaient commencé à parler au cours des vacances, avant que l'hybride n'en devienne un. Oui Tyler était un danger, à cause de Klaus, mais Damon et Stefan étaient un danger tout seuls et Klaus ne serait surement pas un problème si Elena et ses amis n'essayaient pas de le tuer. Le tuer ne ramènerait pas Jenna, ça n'amènerait que plus de souffrances et de morts, elle en avait assez de se battre.

Elle souffla en entrant dans la maison par la porte de la cuisine, et se détendit en entendant la voix de son frère, une voix heureuse et gai, si agréable à entendre, ainsi que les babillements de Teddy, mais elle fronça les sourcils en entendant une voix inconnue répondre à Jeremy, elle ne sentait pas de danger, que ce soit avec son instinct ou avec les protections placées autour de la maison. Et qui avait causé une continuation de la dispute, lorsqu'Elena avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait plus inviter de vampires dans la maison. Ensemble Stella et Luna avaient réussi à créer une protection qui forçait les vampires à demander la permission avant d'entrer, à chaque fois, ça avait été une des nombreuses protections qu'elles avaient mises en place pour assurer la sécurité de leur famille.

"Stella c'est toi ?" appela Jeremy, il était tranquille, il savait que seuls les humains pourraient entrer et il n'attendait personne d'autre que Luna et Stella, vu qu'Alaric était toujours à l'hôpital et que Elena avait décidé de partir vivre à la Pension Salvatore tant que Stella ne rétablissait pas les choses comme la brune le souhaitait, ce qui n'était pas près d'arriver, Jeremy le savait très bien.  Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était au courant de l'existence du surnaturel il se sentait en sécurité. 

"Oui. Luna ne devrait pas tarder, elle voulait marcher un peu plus longtemps." répondit Stella en arrivant dans le salon "Teddy a été sage ? Bonjour ..." 

"Teddy a été très cool, je suis sorti un peu avec lui mais je suis rentré quand j'ai croisé Kol, il marchait et on a commencé à parler, il savait pas ce qu'était les jeu vidéo." expliqua Jeremy

"Un scandale. Bonjour Kol alors, je suis Stella, une des sœurs de Jeremy." dit poliment Stella, reconnaissant le vampire comme étant un des originels et le sentant avec sa magie, néanmoins les protections ne l'auraient pas laissé passer si il avait des intentions dangereuses envers Jeremy ou Teddy, en plus après toutes les rumeurs qui avaient couru sur elle, elle allait lui donner une chance sans écouter le reste, elle attendrait aussi la réaction de Luna, celle ci avait un excellent instinct vis à vis des gens. 

"Bonjour, Kol Mikaelson." dit Kol en se levant et en lui baisant la main 

"Enchantée, alors que penses tu du 21e siècle ?" elle demanda en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil avec Teddy sur les genoux, décidant d'observer les deux jouer tranquillement, Kol était plutôt doué vu son retard

"C'est plutôt étrange, un bon style d'étrange, les choses ont l'air mieux et les jeux vidéos sont géniaux, Jeremy m'a un peu montré pour me servir de mon téléphone et c'est bien mieux que les lettres, ça c'est sûr." répondit Kol en continuant à jouer 

"Tu as été ...." commença Jeremy avant de s'arrêter

"J'ai été poignardé en 1919."  répondit calmement Kol, il était toujours furieux envers ses frères pour l'avoir poignardé, mais il appréciait la maison des Gilbert, le calme de Stella, les sourires du bébé et les discussions avec Jeremy. C'était un réel changement par rapport à la maison de son frère, avec la tension, les regards désapprobateurs de sa mère...

"Le changement doit être surprenant, Luna essaie de s'habituer au monde normal sans magie, vous pourrez peut être vous aidez mutuellement." proposa Stella 

"Je n'ai pas été dans le monde magique des sorciers et sorcières avec baguette depuis un moment, alors j'ai du mal à comprendre le lien." reconnut Kol curieux

"Le monde sorcier britannique est moins avancé que le monde normal, ils utilisent toujours du parchemin et des plumes, et le mélange entre technologie et magie n'est pas très avancé. Luna vient d'une famille de 'sang pur' ce qui veut surtout dire qu'elle vient d'une ancienne famille de sorcier et qu'elle n'a pas eu beaucoup de contact avec le monde normal. Elle découvre du coup un peu, parce que je lui en avait déjà bien parlé au fil des années." expliqua un peu plus Stella 

Jeremy ne perdit pas de temps pour dire à Kol tout ce qu'il avait manqué au niveau technologique, particulièrement sur les jeux vidéos tandis que Stella se reposait en jouant avec Teddy qui était ravi de l'attention comme le prouvait ses cheveux turquoises. Le reste de la mâtinée se passa de la même manière, Jeremy et Kol parlant tandis que Stella écoutait, jouait avec Teddy ou lisait selon les moments. 

"Je vais préparer le déjeuner, Kol tu veux rester avec nous ?" questionna Stella en se levant et en posant Teddy sur son tapis de jeu

"Pardon ?" demanda Kol surpris, il ne faisait que l'être de toute façon, il avait été surpris par l'invitation de Jeremy, par les sourires du bébé, et aussi par la réaction de la sorcière, il s'était presque attendu à ce qu'on le mette dehors, mais rien de tout ça, on l'avait traité avec amitié, respect, plus qu'il n'en avait connu depuis longtemps, il était un peu méfiant mais ils ne lui avaient pas donné une raison de l'être.

"Tu veux rester pour déjeuner avec nous ? Je n'ai pas peur de toi Kol, je sais que tu peux être dangereux, je ne suis pas idiote, et je me doute que tu as des moyens de te défendre contre ma magie, mais j'ai foi en mes protections et en plus tu n'as pas essayé de nous attaquer ou de nous menacer. Je n'ai rien contre toi." expliqua Stella 

"Je suis un vampire." pointa Kol, il arrivait à séduire des sorcières oui mais il n'avait jamais été accepté ainsi

"Je déteste Damon Salvatore, pas parce qu'il est un vampire mais à cause de ses actions, je n'aime pas vraiment ton frère Klaus, mais je n'irai pas essayer de le tuer, je rentre de guerre Kol. Je suis fatiguée et je n'ai pas envie de me battre, je le ferai si on m'y pousse mais je ne vais pas chercher les ennuis non plus. Au cours de la guerre j'ai rencontré des vampires et je me suis bien entendu avec certains, pas tous. J'ai vu des gens commettre des horreurs, j'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas forcément fière aussi, je ne vais pas te juger sur ton passé. C'est qui tu es maintenant que je suis curieuse de connaître, tant que tu ne t'en prends pas aux gens que j'aime alors je n'ai pas de problèmes avec toi." dit simplement Stella "Tu restes ou non ?" 

Elle considéra le hochement choqué de Kol comme une réponse valide et alla préparer le repas pour quatre, Luna ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer à présent, ce n'était pas facile de ne pas la voir et de ne pas savoir exactement où elle était, c'était la même chose avec ses amis qui étaient en Angleterre, Stella avait du mal vis à vis de ça, elle les contactait régulièrement mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter, néanmoins elle préférait être à Mystic Falls, même avec tout ça. Son frère avait besoin d'elle, Luna avait besoin de respirer, Teddy méritait mieux que la vie qu'il avait eu jusque là et elle même avait besoin de se détendre et de guérir. 

Elle était plus qu'un peu brisée et elle avait toujours été plus proche des gens un peu similaire, elle voyait la même chose dans les yeux de Kol et elle supposait que c'était pareil pour Jeremy, il avait toujours été comme ça aussi, la seule exception avait été Tyler mais ils se disputaient en permanence, Tyler avait été un petit con. Les choses avaient changé depuis, heureusement quand même, parce que l'hybride aurait eu droit à une engueulade sinon. Elle ferait tout pour protéger Jeremy, c'était après tout la raison pour laquelle elle avait gardé ses distances tant que les mangemorts étaient au large et donc une menace.

Lorsque Luna revint de sa marche elle était visiblement du même avis et elle et Kol se mirent vite à discuter sur de la magie ancienne et un peu étrange, une magie sur laquelle Jeremy pouvait aussi discuter vu qu'il avait lu tout les livres de sa sœur aînée, plus les livres qu'il lui avait demandé lorsqu'il trouvait un sujet intéressant, par exemple les créatures magiques. Il avait aussi des connaissances en potions vu que c'était quelque chose qu'il avait pu faire avec elle, il avait aussi essayé les runes mais ça l'avait moins intéressé. Kol se retrouva vite passionné par cette magie dont il ne savait pas grand chose vu les attitudes des sorciers, qui contrairement aux  _channeling_ , qui utilisait l'énergie de la terre, des esprits, ou autre, étaient bien plus capable de disparaître si nécessaire. Surtout qu'un vampire devait être invité pour entrer dans une zone magique, à part ceux qui étaient des sorciers avec un réservoir magique avant la transformation, mais eux devaient avoir une permission pour entrer certaines zones. C'était la loi et les sortilèges de protection agissaient correctement. 

L'original était en tout cas enthousiaste pour parler de magie et en entendre d'avantage, les connaissances qu'il avait sur la magie  _channeling_ étaient prodigieuses et fascinantes et montraient aussi clairement qu'il en avait été un avant sa transformation. Le manque était visible chez lui et en y pensant Stella supposait que ça expliquait peut être les rumeurs sur son compte. Les vampires sorciers avaient des réactions particulières après la transformation, ceux avec réserve gardaient quelques pouvoirs mais c'était inférieur par rapport à quand ils étaient sorciers. Pour les  _channeling_ en revanche la transition était bien plus dure, ils perdaient entièrement leur magie.

"Tu as l'air heureuse." remarqua Jeremy en l'aidant dans la cuisine pour le dessert, elle avait fait une tarte tatin. Elle ne souriait pas et ça lui manquait mais elle avait l'air mieux, il la connaissait suffisamment pour le savoir.

"Je le suis. Luna aussi d'ailleurs, revenir à Mystic Falls était une bonne idée." reconnut Stella 

"Oui, je m'y sens bien aussi." admit Jeremy "Tu crois qu'ils se sont rendus compte qu'on n'était plus là ?" il demanda ensuite amusé, Luna et Kol s'entendaient très bien et il prenait un plaisir visible à essayer de comprendre ce que voulait dire toutes les phrases de Luna, sans s'agacer ce qui gagnait aussi des points avec Stella.

"Ils s'en sont rendus compte après je doute qu'ils s'en soucient." avoua Stella 

Ils retournèrent donc s'asseoir avec le dessert et les assiettes pour, avec Luna et Kol qui étaient pris dans un débat visiblement fascinant sur les joncheruines. C'était agréable pour le repas, une réelle détente.


End file.
